Change
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: A kid randomly shows up at MoJo's apartment, so the two take him in. How will it affect the couple, and the other boho's?...Angel lives. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Change

Joanne was sitting at the kitchen table working on a case, when all of a sudden the sound of the door opening, shattered her thoughts.

"Jooooaaaannnnne?" Maureen called out in a singsong voice, while stumbling through the apartment door.

Just as Joanne was about to call out to Maureen, her girlfriend came staggering, bringing them both into a sloppy kiss. Scrunching up her face after pulling away, Joanne brought her hand to her mouth, wiping the extra saliva Maureen had left over from the brief encounter.

"Thanks for that." Joanne sarcastically said.

Maureen smirked, now sitting her body comfortably on Joanne's lap. "You're welcome baby."

"Maureen are you drunk again?"

"NO!" Maureen shouted wrapping her arms around the lawyer's neck.

"I can smell the alcohol on you, I thought you said you were cutting back."

"I did cut back…" Maureen slurred. "I cut back by one drink…"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "That's good progress…"

Maureen nodded with pride. "It is isn't it? So we going to go have sex or what?"

"Not tonight, I have work to do." Joanne answered.

"Work?" Maureen asked, now looking around to see papers scattered around the table. "Joanne's its almost one in the morning, shouldn't you be done by now?"

"Almost. So can you get your drunken ass to bed, so I can finish up. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?" Maureen asked. "Its Sunday…isn't tomorrow like God's day or something? The day of rest?"

"No today was God's day, tomorrow is Monday, the start of a new work week." Joanne explained with a hint of annoyance.

"Who cares about work?" Maureen said.

"I do…someone has to be the responsible one." Joanne answered.

"I'm not responsible?" Maureen asked, her body swaying back and forth due to the alcohol in her system.

Joanne just shook her head. "Just go to bed…"

"Whatever." Maureen stated now trying to stand up. Once she was up she began walking to the bedroom. She didn't even try getting change for bed; instead the diva belly flopped on the bed and let herself pass out.

The next morning Maureen woke up to a pounding on the door.

"Go away!" Maureen shouted from the bed.

The pounding however persisted.

"Joanne?" Maureen pouted as she rolled over, her pout getting bigger when she realized her girlfriend was at work.

"Fine!" The drama queen yelled, throwing the blankets off of her, the palm of her hands digging into her eyes to block the harsh sunlight. Before she made it to the door the knocking got louder, which only made Maureen angrier. "I'm coming! Jeeze, don't get your fucking panties all in a bunch!"

Finally reaching the door, she pulled it open, revealing a man, and a small child.

"Yes?" Maureen asked bitterly, a headache now setting in.

"Is this the residence of…" The guy read over a piece of paper. "Joanne Jefferson?"

Maureen gave him a confused stare, while his bright blues eyes gave her a look of hope.

"Yes…" Maureen slowly answered.

"Here." The guy said pushing the small kid towards her. "I was told to bring him here."

Maureen eyed the small brunette haired boy, her focus then going back to the older man. "We didn't order any kids…"

The guy shrugged. "Sorry I was told to take him here." He then passed Maureen the kid's duffle bag, and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait." Maureen shouted. "Why here?"

The guy turned back to Maureen, while still walking. "I don't know…I got paid to bring him here…I don't know the background info…see yeah!"

Maureen sighed her eyes now glancing towards the little kid. "Umm okay…"

It wasn't long before Maureen was on the phone, telling Joanne about the random knock on their door, while the little boy just stood in front of her staring.

"I don't know Joanne, some guy brought him over…did you get pregnant in the past and forget to tell me?" Maureen shouted.

"No." Joanne answered. "I only had sex with one guy, and we used protection. After that I went straight to girls, so there is no possible way that, that kid has any connections to me."

"Well he came looking for you." Maureen stated, her eyes now landing on the kid. "What do I do with him?"

Joanne sighed. "I'll try and come home early today, we can't just dump him somewhere and leave him stranded. There is obliviously a reason why he came to my door."

"Okay…but hurry home, I don't want to deal with this, he came looking for you, not me." Maureen said.

"Okay…" Joanne said a little irritated that Maureen wasn't being more grown up about this. "I'll try and make it home within two hours."

"One hour." Maureen demanded.

"Maureen don't push it…"

Maureen sighed. "Okay…I'll see you later…bye."

Maureen hung up the phone, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes glancing at the kid standing in front of her. "So you have a name or something?"

"Jacob." He answered in a quiet voice.

Maureen nodded. "Can I call you Jake?"

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know what a hangover is Jake?" Maureen asked.

Jake shook his head.

"It's what happens when you drink to much the night before, so I'm going to lie down for a bit on the couch." Maureen stated and then looked around the apartment. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

Maureen smiled contently, her body now sprawling across the couch. "Good, you're old enough to take care of yourself. Just don't make a mess, Joanne hates a messy apartment, oh and keep it down a bit, I have a little headache…"

Finally feeling satisfied with herself, the diva closed her eyes. Her eyes however didn't stay closed when the feeling of someone watching her shot them open. She turned her head to the right, her eyes meeting small brown ones.

"Go play." Maureen ordered, but the kid just stood there.

"Okay…" Maureen said while sitting up. "You hungry or something?"

Jake nodded his head up and down.

Maureen stood up from the couch, heading into the kitchen. "Okay lets go see what we have." _Joanne owes me for this…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This idea came to me after watching Big Daddy (which I don't own) but yeah i'm going to change it up a lot, with Rent! (Which i don't own either) **

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So…" Maureen began, her eyes watching as the boy in front of her ate cereal. "You have a girlfriend?"

The boy shook his head.

"Boyfriend?" Maureen asked.

Jake scrunched up his nose, while pushing his empty bowl away.

"Are you homophobic or something?"

"Homopic?" Jake asked with confusion.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah it's the type of people I hate."

Jake shook his head. "I guess I'm not."

A grin grew on Maureen's face. "Well good you'll fit it perfectly with me."

That caused a small smile to form on Jake's lips. He then stood up from the table, grabbing his dirty dish so he could go place it in the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Maureen said before he could walk away. "Joanne will take care of it."

Jake only nodded as he turned around to place it back on the table. Maureen then stood up rubbing her hands together. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Jake just shrugged.

"You're very talkative…" Maureen mumbled with sarcasm.

Before anything else was said, the sound of the door opening caused Maureen's ears to perk up.

"Honeybear?" Joanne called out, now rounding the corner, to see Maureen and Jake.

Maureen smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her girlfriend. Quickly she kissed her on the cheek, "His name is Jake…have fun." After that Maureen turned on her heels, and left for the living room.

Joanne rolled her eyes before she crouched down so she was eye level with the boy. "Hi Jake, I'm Joanne."

"Hi." He shyly replied.

"So do you know why you're here?"

Jake shook his head no.

Joanne took a breath and tried again. "Did anyone send you here?"

"My dad." He quietly answered.

Joanne's eyes lit up at the answered. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Jake said, his voice getting lower by the questions. His eyes then scanned the apartment, until they fell on Maureen who was watching TV.

Joanne followed his gaze. She let out a sigh, and decided to give up on the questioning. "Why don't you go watch TV with Maureen?"

Jake smirked a little, before he headed off in the living room.

Joanne stood up running a hand through her hair, her eyes now landing on a duffle bag with a note attached to it. "Maureen did you read this note?" she asked while walking towards the bag.

"What note?" Maureen asked her eyes still glued onto the TV.

"Never mind…" Joanne replied as she began opening the letter.

_Dear Ms. Jefferson,_

_You probably don't remember me, but you helped me fight custody for my child Jake about a year ago. We ended up winning the case, but unfortunately I feel like I made a bad mistake, for I cannot afford to take care of my son anymore. I would never send him back to his mother, nor would I send him to an orphanage, because of stories I've heard. Then one night I came across your name, while looking through old papers, and I started thinking. Then I came to the conclusion that since I had no other family I could send him to, I figured you would be the best choice. You seemed like the mom type, you could also afford to take care of a family if you so wished. My gut also tells me that I am making the right choice. Sorry for the sudden surprise, but please take care of Jake for me, he's all you have now._

_Thanks John Lish. _

Joanne scanned her memory to try and remember this guy, but she drew a blank. Slowly she sank into a chair, her forehead resting in her hands, while her eyes scanned the letter.

"Why would anyone send me a kid?" Joanne asked herself. "Maureen…could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure…" Maureen trailed, her eyes still on the TV. Finally she pulled them away, throwing the remote at Jake. "I don't want to see any porn on this TV when I get back."

Jake just scrunched up his nose, watching as the diva made her way to the kitchen.

"You rang." Maureen said while taking a seat across from Joanne.

"I found this." Joanne said heading Maureen the letter, giving her a few minutes to read it over.

After a couple minutes Maureen looked up, her eyes full of questioning. "What kind of a fucker abandons his kid?"

Joanne shook her head. "A lot of people do it, Jake is just lucky he wasn't left alone on the streets."

"Why you?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know Maureen." Joanne said with a little harshness. "Why does anything happen?"

Maureen reached out, placing her hand over top of Joanne's. "It's alright…we'll figure this out."

Joanne took in a deep breath, letting her mind clear a bit. "Okay, we'll keep him for the night, and tomorrow I'll make some calls to some adoption agency's."

"Doesn't that take forever?" Maureen asked. "I mean to get him in?"

Joanne shrugged. "I guess it depends on how long it takes for them to find a family."

"Well what do we do until then?"

Joanne eyed the boy, and then went back to Maureen. "We keep him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gah! I don't like my reason for why Jake showed up at MoJo's place...but I've been searching my brain, and that's the only thing I could come up with...hope it doesn't sound to... umm what's the word...u****nrealistic?**

**Ps. Thanks for all the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Jake?" Maureen called out from her spot on the couch.

Jake turned his head from the TV, his eyes landing on the diva.

"Want to throw me that blanket that's behind you?"

Jake turned around in his chair, his eyes falling on a white blanket. He reached out his arms grabbing it, and then stood up to pass it to Maureen.

"Thanks!" Maureen said in a chipper voice, the blanket now encircling her body to keep her warm. Once she was comfortable she eyed the kitchen, and sighed when the thought of getting up passed through her mind. A smile then grew on her face when her eyes landed on Jake. "Hey buddy, want to go grab me a beer?"

Jake only nodded as he ran off into the kitchen.

"_I need to teach that kid how to talk…"_ Maureen thought to herself. "Bring me a bag of chips too!" She added just as Joanne was coming out of the office.

"Why are you shouting?" Joanne asked her eyes then caught Jake carrying a beer, and a bag of chips. "Jake…why do you have a beer in your hand?"

"No use asking him, the kids a mute." Maureen answered; Jake however surprised the drama queen when he answered Joanne.

"Its for Maureen."

Joanne's head shot a look towards Maureen.

"What?" Maureen asked while taking the items from the kid. "I'll share the chips…"

"Maureen…"

"I'll give him a sip of beer too!" Maureen answered. "Jeeze…"

"He's eight!" Joanne replied. "You can't give him beer, and you can't make him do things for you, he's just a kid."

Maureen shrugged while popping a chip in her mouth. "Oh come on Joanne, my mom and dad had me drinking the moment I was born. My mom's breast milk was practically pure liquor. And the kid was just sitting there, I thought I would give him something to do."

Joanne shook her head, watching as Maureen handed Jake the bag of chips. Her eyes then scanned the room, taking noticed of the time.

"It's about supper time, we can't just feed him chips." Joanne pointed out, her eyes now going back to Maureen, who was handing her beer to Jake.

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled, quickly walking over to the couch to pry the bottle out of Maureen's hands.

"He was trusty!" Maureen defended.

"You can't give him beer!" Joanne said.

"Okay relax…" Maureen stated. "I'm new to this whole kid thing…"

"Jake sweetie are you hungry?" Joanne asked.

Jake peered up at Joanne. "Kind of."

"What would you like to eat?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know…"

"What kind of food do you like?" Maureen asked a little irritated.

"Hamburgers." He answered in a small voice.

Joanne smirked. "That I can do."

The lawyer then headed towards the kitchen, to prepare supper.

Maureen smirked towards Jake, her beer back in her hand. "So you want to try some?" she asked holding the bottle in her hand.

A small smile spread over Jake's lips. "Okay…"

Maureen handed the beer to him. "Just a small sip…"

Jake nodded as he grabbed the bottle, now tilting it to his mouth. Slowly the liquid entered, and poured down his throat, causing him to flinch at the taste.

Maureen laughed at the reaction. "You like it?"

Jake pulled the bottle away, his face scrunching up with disgust. "It taste like barf."

Maureen giggled taking the bottle back, while ruffling the top of Jakes hair. "You'll get used to it."

"So I called everyone today." Joanne said all three of them now sitting around the kitchen table eating.

"Who's everyone?" Maureen asked before she stuffed her mouth with a burger.

"The boho's, I told them about the situation. I thought we could bring Jake over to the loft tomorrow. Everyone wants to meet him." Joanne answered.

"I thought you were going to call that place tomorrow?" Maureen asked.

"They're closed on weekends." Joanne replied.

Maureen only nodded.

"Do you like the burgers?" Joanne asked Jake.

"Yes, thank you." Jake replied.

"Not a problem." Joanne answered with a smile.

Later that night after Joanne showed Jake his room, and got him ready for bed, she headed into the master bedroom where Maureen was waiting with a seductive smile on her face.

"It's about time." Maureen stated while pulling Joanne down into a kiss.

Joanne on the other hand pulled away as soon as their lips touched, pushing the diva away.

"Joanne?" Maureen asked with surprise. "What the hell?'

"Not tonight." Joanne answered bitterly. "We have a kid living with us now, I think we should at least have the decency to not have sex on his first night here."

Maureen pouted. "Put pookie, we can lock the door, and I'll be quiet I swear."

"That's not even the only reason I don't want to have sex with you right now." Joanne harshly said, as she pulled back the covers and climbed underneath.

Maureen's eyebrows knitted together with confusion, totally unaware of why the lawyer was mad. "What the fuck did I do?"

Joanne sat up leaning against the head bored. "You don't even care what has happened here do you?"

"Care about what?" Maureen asked, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"About Jake! You don't even give a shit that this is somehow going to change our lives." Joanne answered.

"Joanne, we're not even keeping him. I mean if he was ours forever, I could see how it would be different. But come Monday he is going to be living with someone else, we'll probably never see him again."

Joanne glared at her. "What if they can't find him a home, and we have to take him? What are you going to do then?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know…what if they do find him a home? Joanne come on, we can't keep him forever…"

Joanne sat there in silence, her focus on the wall in front of her. At that moment Maureen sat straight up, worry splashing onto her face. "You're not thinking about keeping him are you?"

"So what if I am?" Joanne asked.

"Joanne no. Think of what this will do to us! I'm not ready for a kid I'm only twenty three years old, I still have to live my life."

Joanne's head turned to face Maureen, a disappointed look on her face. "You're twenty eight, and it's about time you learned some responsibility."

Maureen shook her head, her hands gripping around Joanne's shirt. "No Joanne…I can't take care of a kid! It'll ruin me…us!"

Joanne sighed while sinking under the sheets. "Typical Maureen, only thinking about herself."

"Please tell me you're not serious about this." Maureen pleaded, but Joanne rolled on to her side.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out but was unheard. "Pookie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you ready to meet our friends?" Joanne asked with a smile, her hand holding onto Jakes, as all three of them walked down the busy streets of New York City.

Jake shrugged, not giving an answer.

"They're really awesome people, you'll love them." Maureen added.

Jake just looked at the two, starting to feel a little more comfortable with them, so he worked up the courage to ask his next question.

"Is there going to be food there?" Jake quietly asked, causing the lawyer to look down at him.

"Are you hungry?" Joanne asked.

"At little." Jake replied.

Joanne turned her head to face Maureen, who in return shrugged. "We might want to pick something up on the way, they can't even afford rent, so how will they afford food for eight people?"

"Okay." Joanne breathed, making a quick turn into a pizza place.

A half hour later, the three showed up at the loft. Joanne had two boxes of pizza in hand, while her free hand held onto Jakes hand, who was feeling a bit nervous. Maureen walked up to the door, knocking loudly, Mark opening up a few seconds later.

"Hey." Mark greeted with a smile, giving Maureen a small hug, before moving on Joanne. "You brought pizza, let me take that for you."

"Thanks." Joanne smiled giving Mark a quick peck on the cheek, before walking in the loft.

Collins was the first to run up to the couple, bringing Maureen into a bone crushing hug. "So where is the little guy?" He asked, his eyes darting around the two.

"Relax." Maureen said. "He's a little shy."

Slowly Jake emerged from behind Joanne, his hand still holding onto Joanne's tightly. Collins crouched down in front of Jake, smiling his huge smile. "Hey little guy, how are the girls treating ya?"

Jake wrapped his arms around Joanne, his head leaning against the side of her stomach. "Good…" he softly answered.

Collins stood up smiling at Joanne. Joanne ran her hand through Jakes brown hair, while replying, "He's still getting used to us."

Collins nodded not feeling at all offended. "I totally understand."

"You want to eat now?" Maureen asked.

Roger's ears perked up. "You brought food?"

Joanne nodded towards the kitchen, where Mark was. "In there."

Roger didn't say another word as he dashed towards the smell of pizza. Joanne then led Jake to the old ratty couches, and chairs, where Mimi and Angel were sitting.

"This is Mimi and Angel." Joanne said.

Angel extended her hand, a comforting smile on her face. "Hi sweetie, nice to meet you."

Feeling calmed by Angel's nice presence, Jake slowly stuck out his hand, and shook it. His eyes then scanned Mimi, her beauty making Jake feel more at ease. Mimi smiled in return offering her tiny hand to his.

"I'm Mimi."

Jake took her hand, giving her a small smirk while he shook it.

"What's up buddy?" Roger called out, with two plates of pizza in hand, taking a seat in front of him on the couch. "I'm Roger."

Jake eyed the rocker, a little timid by his company. But it was all put at ease when Roger handed him a plate of pizza. "Here you go, I fixed up a plate just for you."

Jake's eye fell on Joanne, making sure it was all right.

"Go ahead." Joanne smiled.

"You can come sit on the couch next to me." Mimi offered with a smile.

Jake took the plate, and then plopped himself down next to the dancer.

Collins then walked over with the box of pizza in hand, and with plates and napkin for everyone else. "I thought I'd make it easer on us and bring the food over here, this way we wont have to get up."

Collins took a seat in the chair, Angel taking the spot on the armrest.

"Way to be a thinker Collins." Maureen smirked, while she plopped herself on the couch, next to Jake, helping herself to a few slices.

"I try." Collins grinned, his focus now turning to Jake. "How do you like the food?"

Jake nodded, before taking another bite. "It's good."

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Collins chuckled.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged.

Maureen giggled. "He doesn't know much either."

"That's okay, he's only eight." Angel added. "He'll grow out of his shell. I mean if he's going to hang with us, it might be sooner then you think."

After finishing his last slice of pizza, Jake looked around the room, feeling a little thirsty. Gently he tugged on Maureen's shirt, causing the diva to peer down towards him.

"What's up?" Maureen asked.

"I'm thirsty." Jake replied.

Maureen smirked. "Want a beer?"

A look of disgust hit Jake's face, his head shaking in disagreement, causing a laugh to escape Maureen's lips.

"Okay, lets see." Maureen looked up to see Mark in the kitchen. "Hey Marky? Could you grab Jake here a drink?"

"Sure." Mark answered. "What does he want?"

Maureen looked back down. "You drink from a bottle or anything."

"Maureen." Mimi giggled. "He's eight, he doesn't drink from a bottle." Her attention then turned to Jake. "Want a soda?"

"Yes please." Jake answered.

"There should be a coke in the fridge." Mimi called out to the filmmaker.

"There should also be a beer." Roger added. "Bring that over while you're at it."

A little bit later, everyone was done eating, and just lounging around the loft. Jake sat close to Maureen, while Mimi, Angel and Roger gathered around the two, getting to know Jake better, while Joanne, Mark and Collins stood around in the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Mark asked, while he wrapped up the left over pizza, and put it in the fridge.

"I'm going to call the adoption agency on Monday. Try and find him a new home." Joanne replied. "But then I was thinking, his father did send him to me, so it's only right that I should keep him."

Mark and Collins both froze, staring at the lawyer with disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Mark asked.

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know, I mean it is nice having a kid around. I always wanted kids too. I just figured I'm thirty, and time isn't going to exactly slow down for me, and before you know it will be to late. Maybe Jake was a sign or something."

Mark nodded along. "But what about Maureen?"

Joanne sighed. "I talked to her about it, she's not for it at all. But I think she'll warm up to the idea."

Collins let out a chuckle. "Maureen with a kid? I don't know about that Jo."

"Why not?" Joanne asked, her eyes landing on her girlfriend, who had an arm wrapped around the small kid. Jake was resting his head against her in a shy manner, while Roger tried to win over his friendship.

"Did she ever tell you about the cat she had in eleventh grade?" Collins questioned.

Joanne's focus went back to the professor. "No."

"That's because she killed it." Collins answered. "She didn't even have it for two days."

"Poor thing…you think a seventeen year old would know not to put a cat in the dryer to dry him off." Mark added.

Joanne gasped. "Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." Mark frowned.

Joanne shook her head clear, the thought of the poor cat making her sad. Her eyes then went back to Maureen. "I don't know guys, I think bringing in a kid would be good for her. It might force her to grow up a little."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I think someone's ready for a nap." Mimi smirked, while her head nodded towards Jake.

Maureen looked down to see Jake's head bobbing forward on her chest, the kid trying his hardest to stay away.

"Jake you want to take a nap?" Maureen asked.

Jake's eyes slipped closed, his head falling forward, but he quickly shot it up, and opened his eyes. "No, I'm to old for naps."

Roger nodded. "He has a point, but I don't think he's going to win the fight over sleep."

Angel smiled at the sight; Jake was now sound asleep, nestled in Maureen's arms. "I think he just lost."

Maureen looked into the kitchen to find Joanne. "Hey pookie, I think its time to leave."

Joanne walked over, taking in the sight. "He fell asleep?"

"Nope I killed him." Maureen sarcastically replied. "Now we're childless again, so lets go have sex!"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Come on lets go."

Maureen gestured to the little person in her arms. "How would you like me to do that?"

"Pick the boy up." Collins chuckled.

Maureen glared, but then proceeded to stand up. When she stood up, she held Jake in an awkward position, making it look like Jake was a rag doll.

"Maureen hold him properly." Joanne warned. "You can't carry him all the way home like that, you'll hurt yourself, and Jake."

Maureen's eyes popped out of her head. "I have to carry him home! He's eight, I think he can walk on his own."

"But look how peaceful he looks." Angel gushed, while running a hand through his hair. "You can't wake him."

"Fine." Maureen bitterly said. "Help me get him in a better position…"

Angel nodded, while she helped Maureen carefully move Jake around with out waking him. Joanne stood back and watched, while Mark slowly leaned in and whispered in Joanne's ear.

"And you want Maureen to mother that child?"

Joanne shrugged. "She'll learn…"

Finally after a few moments, Maureen had Jake balancing on her hip, his little arms wrapped around her neck, while his head rest softly on her shoulder.

"There." Angel smirked while walking back. "Oh Maureen, you two look so cute."

"Whatever." Maureen said while she headed for the door. "Joanne come on, he's getting heavier by the second."

"We'll walk you two down." Angel said. "Collins and I are leaving too."

Mimi, Roger and Mark all said their goodbyes, before the others left the loft.

"Okay let us know if you two need anything." Angel said before they parted. "Like a babysitter or something. Collins and I will be happy to help."

"Thanks Angel." Joanne said while pulling her into a hug.

"See you at the Life on Friday." Maureen called out before they started walking away.

"Maureen we can't." Joanne said, her eyes shifting to Jake.

"Joanne, we're getting rid of him on Monday." Maureen stated.

Collins watched with a frown at the interaction between the couple, they both wanted different things, which probably wouldn't be good for their relationship.

"I'm calling them on Monday, it doesn't mean they'll find him a home that day." Joanne replied.

Maureen closed her eyes, and then looked towards Collins. "See you Friday." She then blew past Joanne and began walking away.

"See you guys later." Joanne said, quickly turning around to catch up with Maureen.

Collins sighed as he watched the two disappear around the corner. Angel walked up next to him, talking his hand. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I just hope Joanne knows what she's doing with this kid." Collins answered. "As much as she wants to keep him, I don't think Maureen is ready."

"Just give the diva some time. Who knows maybe Maureen will surprise us all." Angel said, before the two headed back to their apartment.

Joanne finally caught up to Maureen, who was at the moment trying to hail down a taxi.

"What the fuck!" Maureen shouted when another one drove right passed her.

"Would you relax." Joanne demanded.

Maureen sighed. "Well I'm holding a fucking kid in my arms, you think one cab would have the fucking heart to stop for me!"

"Maureen watch your mouth, he's only eight."

"He's fucking sleeping."

"Maureen!" Joanne warned.

Maureen didn't say anything else while Joanne successfully waved down a cab. The entire car ride was silent. Maureen sat staring out the window, while Joanne glanced towards her a couple times, wanting to say something, but decided against it. Once they were home, Joanne paid the cab driver, while Maureen basically dashed Jake up to the apartment.

Joanne slowly entered the spare room, where Maureen carefully laid Jake down in the bed, pulling the covers over his small body before she turned to leave.

Maureen walked pass the doorway Joanne was leaning against, stopping midway to speak. "I can't..." Maureen began taking in a deep breath. "I can't raise a kid I'm not ready."

Joanne turned around to face Maureen, but her back was to her, and Maureen's head was down. "Yes you can, I'll be there with you." She then moved to the front of Maureen, taking her chin her hands, forcing Maureen to look her in the eyes. "We'll do it together."

Maureen sighed, shifting her eyes somewhere else other then Joanne's. "But it's just so sudden."

"We can manage." Joanne replied.

Maureen stood there, processing everything, her eyes finally landing back on Joanne's. "I'll keep him for however long it takes for them to find him a family, but once they do, then that's it."

Joanne let a smirk hit her lips; at least it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was three in the morning when Jake jolted awake from a bad dream, his eyes darting around the room making sure everything was okay, but the shadows playing on the walls didn't help much, which forced him to hide under his blanket. After an unsuccessfully attempt at falling back to sleep, he thought up another plan. Quickly he climbed off his bed, grabbing his blanket and pillow in the process, and as soon as his little feet hit the ground, he took off in the direction of Joanne and Maureen's room.

Luckily the master bedroom door was open, so all Jake had to do was quietly tiptoe through the threshold, and over to what he thought the safer side of the bed was, Joanne's side. Finally making it to the safe grounds, Jake laid out his blanket and pillow, and then comfortably laid on the ground. His eyes scanned the room for a minute coming to the conclusion that there was nothing scary about it, even if there was Joanne would be there to protect him. So he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Four hours later Joanne's alarm went off, signaling for her that it was time for her to get ready for work. With a sigh she rolled over and turned it off. She then detangled herself from a snuggling, and sleeping Maureen. Finally out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom, almost tripping on a lump on the ground.

"What the…" Joanne began as she looked down, her eyes taking in a peaceful looking Jake. _"So cute!"_

After watching him for a moment, Joanne decided that the bed was probably more comfortable then the floor, so she bent down and put him on the bed next to Maureen. After making sure he was all set, Joanne walked to the other side of the bed, nudging Maureen awake.

"Maureen…" Joanne whispered.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Maureen mumbled.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jake is sleeping next to you, so don't mistake him for me and snuggle him to death alright?" Joanne spoke.

Maureen's eyes slipped open, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why aren't you sleeping with me? I want to snuggle…" She whined.

"I have to get ready for work." Joanne answered.

Maureen's eyes slipped closed pulling the covers closer to her chin. "Well if I can't snuggle you, then I should get my own bed." She then rolled over and away from Joanne while still mumbling. "Doesn't he have his own bed, I thought that's what the spare room was for?"

"He was probably scared, so be nice." Joanne answered as she made her way to the bathroom.

A couple hours later Maureen's eyes shot open, the blurry vision of Jake standing before her.

"Why are you up so early?" Maureen asked as she sat up, and took a look at the time. "It's eleven."

Jake held onto his stomach as he began to speak. "I don't feel good."

Maureen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and gave him a look over. "Well why don't you go back to bed for a while? That always makes me feel better."

As soon as the words left the diva's mouth, something else left Jakes mouth, causing Maureen to jump to the other side of the bed.

"EW!" Maureen squealed her eyes watching as Jake threw up all over the floor.

Once Jake was done he stood up straight with a tear stained face. "Sorry…"

Maureen slowly crawled out of bed, and began heading for the door. "It's alright everything will be fine…" she then peaked around the bed and saw the mess. "EW!" her eyes then shifted to Jake, feeling a little bad for the kid. "Okay…um…just go wait in the bathroom, I'm going to go call Joanne. If you have to go again, just use the toilet okay?"

Jake slowly nodded as he headed for the bathroom, tears still coming down his face. Maureen quickly ran to the phone, dialing Joanne's work number.

"Joanne Jefferson's office, how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Sheila hey. Its Maureen can you put me through to Joanne?"

Sheila loudly chewed her gum, while she answered back. "Hey Mo, sorry Joanne is out of the office right now, want me to leave a message?"

"Just have her call me back when she gets in. Did she say how long she was going to be?"

"Hmmm, no she just left…could be an hour, could be two." Sheila replied as she chomped her gum.

"Okay well have her call me." Maureen said, quickly hanging up the phone so she could dial another number.

Speaaaaaaaaaaaaaak.

"Why don't you guys ever pick up you mother f…"

"Maureen?" Mark's voice cut her off.

"Mark thank god! I need you to come to my apartment right away! I can't get a hold of Joanne, and I had no one else to call!" Maureen answered frantically.

"Calm down Mo, what is it?" Mark asked.

Maureen felt a presence enter the room causing her to look up, her eyes meeting with Jake's big brown watery eyes, his hands still holding his stomach.

"Just hurry! I have no time to explain!" Maureen shouted and then hung up the phone.

Mark made it over to the apartment in record time, bursting through the door to see Maureen biting her nails in front of the master bedroom.

"What is it!?" Mark asked looking around the apartment.

Maureen pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "How could one kid have so much barf inside of him?"

"What?" Mark asked as he peered inside, taking in the mess that was left next to the bed. He sighed and then looked back up towards Maureen. "This is the big emergency?"

"Uh yeah!" Maureen said, her lips then turned into a pout. "Can you help me?"

Mark scratched the back of his neck as his eyes met the mess again. "Where is Jake?"

"In the bathroom."

"Okay…" Mark stated as he walked through the bedroom, and into Joanne and Maureen's bathroom.

When Mark entered the bathroom he found Jake huddled against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Hey buddy."

Jake's eyes quickly darted to Mark. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

Mark smirked as he knelt down in front of him. "It's okay, stuff like this happens." The filmmaker said as he took a glance in the toilet. "At least you made it to the toilet the second time."

Jake gave a weak smile, now feeling a little more at ease with him. "Is she mad?"

"Who Maureen?" Mark asked, watching as Jake slowly nodded. "Nah she's just a little grossed out." Mark then flushed the toilet and stood up, holding his hand out so Jake could grab hold. "Why don't we get you cleaned up?"

"Okay." Jake shyly answered, taking hold of Mark's hand.

Twenty minutes later Mark had Jake sleeping peacefully in the spear bedroom, he also managed to clean up the mess in the master bedroom, while Maureen stayed in the living room with her hand covering her nose and mouth.

"You can uncover your nose now, the smell is gone." Mark stated as he walked into the living room.

Maureen slowly pulled her hand away, taking in the scent of flowers. "Thanks Mark, how did you know how to do all of this?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know I just did what my mother used to do when I was little."

Maureen nodded. "Oh. Well can you stay here until Joanne gets home? What if he barfs again?"

Mark sighed as he took a seat on the lazy-boy. "Sure. But what are you going to do if no one is around next time?"

Maureen plopped herself on the couch, her body sprawling everywhere. "Hopefully it wont come to that. Joanne is going to the adoption agency thingy today. We're just keeping him until they find him a new home. I just figure that there are so many people who want to have children, but can't so it wont be that long…maybe a week at the most."

On the other side of town Joanne sat in a smile office of an adoption agency finishing up her meeting about Jake.

"So we just need you to come in tomorrow and fill out these papers." The guy said.

Joanne eyed the papers, and then looked back up towards him. "And then Jake is mine?"

The guy chuckled. "Slow down Joanne. We still have to meet Jake, and make sure you're the right family for him. You did say you were living with your girlfriend right?"

Joanne nodded. "Right, for three years now."

"Okay, would it be possible if all three of you came in tomorrow?" he asked.

Joanne's face fell a bit, but she shook it off and plastered a smile on her face. "Sure."

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

Joanne nodded as she stood up. "Perfect." The lawyer then reached out her hand, taking the man's hand in his. "Thank you Mr. Shworts, you'll see that Maureen and I will make the perfect parents."

"I bet I will." He smiled, and Joanne headed out of the office, and headed for a pay phone.

Joanne dialed a number, letting it ring a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

Joanne smiled at the chipper voice. "Mimi its Joanne, want to have lunch with Jake and I tomorrow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it might seem a little OC for Joanne to go behind Maureen's back...but come on, I had to add a little more drama! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Mimi, Joanne and Jake walked down the street, Mimi and Jake getting ready to eat a good lunch, while Joanne led them else where.

"So why didn't Maureen come?" Mimi asked Joanne, who was in her own world at the moment.

"Joanne!" Mimi shouted.

Joanne shook her head. "I'm sorry what?"

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked with confusion. "You seem a little tense."

Joanne nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay…so why didn't Maureen come?"

"She didn't want to." Joanne simply answered.

Jake happily walked along the sidewalk next to the two, excited that he was spending time with Joanne, and now Mimi the person he developed a little crush on.

"Uh Mimi?" Jake quietly spoke.

Mimi looked down smiling brightly towards the younger boy. "Yes Jake."

Jake became a little shy at the moment, until a burst of encouragement hit him. "Can I hold your hand?"

Mimi's smile grew bigger as she reached down and took hold of his hand. "It would be my honor."

Joanne smiled at the interaction, her eyes then looked up to see the building she wanted to enter. "Um I just have to stop in there for a couple minutes, then we can do lunch."

"Okay, do you want us to wait outside?" Mimi asked.

Joanne shook her head. "Um I would actually prefer it if you two came in with me."

"Alright." Mimi said as her and Jake followed Joanne into the building.

"Aw Ms. Jefferson, you made it." Mr. Shworts said when he saw the lawyer.

Joanne smirked while shaking his hand.

Mr. Shworts then eyed Mimi and Jake who were holding hands behind her. "This must be the other two you've been talking about."

Mimi's ears perked up as she reached out her hand. "Joanne talks about me?"

"Of course she does." Mr. Shworts said while shaking the dancers hand firmly. "She said you'd make the perfect mother."

Mimi pulled back eyeing Joanne with totally confusion.

"Alright if you all would like to follow me, we will begin our small meeting." Mr. Shworts said as he began heading for his office.

"Meeting?" Mimi whispered while pulling Joanne back by her upper arm. "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

Joanne sighed her eyes scanning the room to avoid eye contact. "Please don't be mad."

"Joanne tell me what's going on."

"You two coming?" Mr. Shworts asked.

Joanne nodded towards him. Uh yeah we're just having a little discussion."

"Okay." He replied as he headed into his office.

"Joanne Jefferson if you don't tell me what the hell I'm doing here with you…" Mimi began in a firm voice.

"Okay, okay." Joanne said. "Just calm down." Joanne let out a breath before she began again. "I need you to pretend to be Maureen."

"What?" Mimi asked. "Why?"

"Because she doesn't…" Joanne eyed Jake who was still attached to Mimi's hand, so she leaned in closer so only Mimi would hear. "She doesn't want a kid, and if I brought her here she would just screw things up and I would never get Jake."

"So you're using me?" Mimi asked. "Joanne I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Mimi please." Joanne begged. "I want to keep Jake. His father sent him to me; he deserves a good home, who knows where he would end up if they found him another family. So if I take him in at least I'll know he will be safe."

"Does Maureen even know about this?"

Joanne shook her head.

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't thought that far yet…"

"Joanne…you can't just spring a kid on her, it's not fair to Mo."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I know, but I think over time she'll see. And when that time comes I'll tell her Jake is ours for good. Until then I'll just keep telling her they can't find him any families. So can you help me out with this? I'll make it up to you I swear…if you want to go back to school I'll pay for it, whatever you want. I just can't do it on my own, they want two caregivers."

Mimi sighed. "I don't like the sound of this…it's not like you to go behind Maureen's back, especially for something this big."

"I know." Joanne said. "But I really want this…please help me out. It just feels right!"

"If Maureen founds out I'm blaming it all on you." Mimi said as she looped arms with Joanne.

Joanne's face lit up. "So you're going to do it?"

Mimi only nodded as she headed for the office, right before they entered Mimi turned to Joanne. "But pookie…you still have to buy us lunch after."

Joanne smiled at the nickname. "I'll buy you anything you want Honeybear."

Once all three of them were seated Mr. Shworts took out some papers, his eyes then landed on Jake.

"So Jake, how would you like to have a new mommy?"

Jake nodded shyly as he climbed on Joanne's lap, resting his head against her chest.

"If you could pick anyone who would it be?"

Jake looked up towards Joanne giving him an answer without words. Mimi smiled, her heart melting at the sight, which let her mind ease a little about helping the lawyer out.

Mr. Shworts then eyed Mimi. "Would you like it if Maureen was one of your new moms too?"

Jake nodded, unaware that Mimi was "playing" Maureen, he was thinking of the real Maureen.

"Okay so I'm just going to ask you two a few more questions." Mr. Shworts said while eyeing Mimi and Joanne. "But I think I already made up my mind." He added with a toothy grin.

"Okay." Joanne breathed hoping Jake wouldn't say anything to ruin her plan.

Twenty minutes later all three of them walked out of the building, Joanne had a smile on her face as she picked up Jake and swung him around.

"Jake I just want to know if you understand what happened in there?" Joanne asked once she put Jake back on his feet.

Jake slowly looked up towards Joanne. "You're my new mom?"

Joanne nodded as she bent down. "Right."

Jake smiled at the answer as he launched forward into her arms. "You're way better then my real mom." He then pulled away and look up towards Mimi. "Is she my mom too?"

"No. Maureen and I are…but listen." Joanne began a little nervously. "Maureen doesn't really know about it yet, it will just be our little secret for awhile okay?"

Jake's face fell. "Maureen doesn't want to be my mom?"

"It's not that…we just have to give her time that's all." Joanne nodded.

Mimi smiled as she bent down, running a hand through his hair. "Before you know it, you'll have two of the best mommies in the world."

Jake smiled at the two of them; his mind then deserted the topic as his stomach began to rumble. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Mimi said while standing up. "I know someone who owes us a lunch too." she added while winking towards Joanne.

Joanne smiled while grabbing Jakes hand. "Okay come on lets go eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm not impressed with this chapter at all... I just wanted to get it out of the way...I know it probably wouldn't be that easy to adopt a kid...but its just a story right...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joanne took the rest of the day off after lunch with Mimi and Jake, and decided to go home so Jake, Maureen and her could spend time together…as a family, even though Maureen still had no idea they were a family.

When Joanne and Jake walked into the apartment, they walked into total darkness. The drapes were tightly closed blocking out all sunlight, the only thing that was giving off light was the TV.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out while she shed her coat.

There was no answer, causing Joanne's heart to speed up in the silence. _"What if she found out?" _

Carefully Joanne made her way into the living room, her eyes scanning the room until they fell on the couch where she found a lump of blankets.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out again, now walking into the living room so she could turn on some lights.

Maureen's eyes opened as soon as the lights turned on; slowly she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Pookie?"

"Maureen, what are you doing?" Joanne asked while taking a seat next to Maureen.

"Playing soccer." Maureen groggily replied as she shifted around so her head was resting on Joanne's shoulder.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Joanne asked. "Its two thirty…in the afternoon."

Maureen shrugged. "There was a glare on the TV, and then all this darkness made me sleepy so I feel asleep. Where's Jake?"

Joanne looked around the apartment, her eyes coming to a stop on the bathroom door. "Bathroom."

Maureen only nodded, now changing positions so her head was resting comfortably on Joanne's thighs. "Did you talk to the adoption agency yet?"

Joanne moved her eyes to the TV so she didn't have to look at Maureen while speaking. "Yes."

Maureen's eyes closed again, her body still tired from her previous nap. "What did they say?"

Joanne ran her hand through the diva's brown curls. "They're looking for a home…"

"That's good." Maureen mumbled half asleep. "I don't think I'd make a good mother. He threw up the other day and I had to call Mark."

"I heard." Joanne smirked as a wave of guilt struck her body. "I think over time you'd make the perfect mother though."

"I don't know Joanne…I still act childish sometimes…having a kid would cause major problems." Maureen muttered as she finally fell back to sleep.

Joanne sighed, this time her eyes landed on the sleeping diva. "You'll see Maureen, you're going to be the best mom in the world."

The next day Maureen and Jake sat at home watching TV while Joanne was at work. Jake's head slowly turned to Maureen who half asleep.

"Maureen?" Jake called out.

Maureen's body jolted up, her eyes darting around the room until they focused on the kid who disturbed her. "Mmm?"

"I'm bored." He said in almost a whisper.

Maureen ran her hand through her hair, and then stretched her arms over her head while letting out a huge yawn. "Me too." she answered through the yawn, and then proceeded to stand up. "Come on, I know some fun people we can hang out with."

Jake let a small smile hit his lips, as he bounced off the couch and ran for his shoes.

Slowly Angel and Maureen walked over to a bench, while Collins and Jake ran towards a slide in the park. Angel's eyes were glued on Collins as the professor chased Jake up the slide, and then slid down after him. Maureen slowly sat down on the bench her eyes stuck on her hands.

Angel finally pulled her eyes away from Collins and glanced towards Maureen. "So chica how's the parenting life?"

Maureen let a small smirk hit her lips. "I don't know…fine I guess. I just hate how Joanne doesn't like to fool around with me anymore…"

Angel let a small laugh pass her lips as the two sat on a bench. "She's probably just scared that Jake will walk in on you two."

"What's the big deal, I walked in on my parents when I was five." Maureen stated.

"You know my offer is still up Chica." Angel said seriously. "If you and Joanne ever need a break, just let us know, Collins and I will be happy to take him over night."

Maureen nodded. "I will…but I don't think Joanne is ready to give him up yet. She's attached to this kid, she acts as if Jake is her own, I don't know what she's going to do when we have to give him up."

Before anything else was said Jake came running over to the bench with Collins close behind him.

"Maureen!" Jake shouted once he was in earshot. "Collins is going to attack me."

Maureen stood up, a playful smile hitting her face. "He is?"

"You better hide!" Collins laughed as he reached out his arms.

Just as Collins was about to grab Jake, Maureen swiped him up and then spun around so her back was facing Collins. "To slow!"

Jake wrapped his arms around Maureen's neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"Cheater!" Collins chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Angel so he could catch his own breath. "And I'm not only talking about you Maureen."

"Hey." Maureen teased. "It was one time, and look what that one time brought me…Joanne."

"But look what it brought Mark." Angel joked.

"Loneliness." Collins supplied as he ruffled Jake's hair. "So kiddo where to now?"

Maureen set him on the ground as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes. "You don't know a lot do ya?"

Jake shrugged again, his face then brightening up. "I do know that I want a piggy back ride."

"At least he's breaking out of his shell." Collins chuckled.

"Which is turning out to be great…" Maureen sarcastically said as she bent down so Jake could climb on her back.

Around eight Maureen arrived home with a sleeping Jake in her arms. Joanne quickly stood up at the sound of the door and rushed over to Maureen.

"You're home." Joanne said with delight. "I was getting worried."

"Didn't you get my message?" Maureen asked as she carefully shut the door behind her.

Joanne nodded as she greeted Maureen with a kiss. "I did, but I didn't think you were going to stay out so late with him." Her eyes then studied the sleeping kid balancing on Maureen's hip. "He's out cold, what did you guys do today?"

Maureen nodded as she headed for the spare bedroom. "We hung out with Collins and Angel. We went to the park, got some ice cream, went out for dinner, and then went back to the park…this kid doesn't stop. Probably because I carried him half the time…he doesn't like walking either…"

"So you had fun?" Joanne asked as she leaned against the doorframe, watching as Maureen carefully laid him in his bed.

Maureen turned back around, a small smile on her face. "Yeah…he's isn't that bad once you get him talking." Maureen then wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck. "So now that he's asleep want to take advantage of this time and you know…" she trailed as she began kissing Joanne's neck.

"I don't know Maureen, what if he wakes up." Joanne said.

"He's not going to wake up. He was playing non-stop today; I think he's out for the rest of the night. Besides there is this thing on our door called a lock, and with one simple turn of it no one can come in our room unless we allow them." Her body then pressed up against Joanne's "Amazing invention isn't it?"

Joanne sigh but then wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist. "Fine lets go…but you have to be quiet…"

"Okay…okay." Maureen said with the biggest smile on her face, while she led Joanne into the bedroom. "I can't promise I'm going to keep you quiet though…"

Joanne only rolled her eyes as Maureen pushed her on the bed and then locked the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever...I have two jobs right now, and I'm working 7 days a week...so yeah no time...but yeah only one more week of the two job thing, and then i'm back to one, so i'll be able to update fast like i used to! ;D**

**and warning: Maureen swears a lot in this chapter...a lot... **

**I don't own anything! and thanks for the reviews:D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Joanne walked into the apartment around six o'clock the next day, she was excited to be home from work, and excited to see Maureen and Jake, not at all prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Honeybear I'm home." Joanne said with a bright smile, her coat easily slipping off her shoulders.

Joanne finally made it to the kitchen table and set her purse, and keys down. "Maureen?" she called out again when she didn't get an answer.

"In the living room." Maureen replied in a neutral voice.

Joanne walked into the room, her eyes focusing on Maureen who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes glued to the ground. She took another glance around the room noticing Jake wasn't there.

"Where's Jake?" Joanne asked.

Maureen's head shot up, her eyes shooting Joanne with a deadly glare. "You mean my son?"

Joanne's heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. "Wha…what?"

Maureen nodded as she stood up and walked over to the phone. Maureen looked back up at Joanne their eyes meeting; Maureen's finger now reaching down and pressing play for the phone messages.

_"Hi Joanne, this is Mr. Shworts from the adoption agency. I hope everything is going well for Maureen and you" He then let a little chuckle escape his lips. "And your son. But anyways, the other day I was reading over your papers and I noticed I forgot to get you to sign an important forum. So if you and Maureen could come back down again that would be great. Don't worry Jake is still your kid, but I just need one last signature to make it official. Sorry for the mess up, but it will only take a couple minutes of your time, so if you could give me a call, that would be great." _

"Maureen I…"

"Can explain?" Maureen finished. "I really hope you can, because what I just heard can't be possible."

Joanne nervously bit her lip, her mind scrambling to try and think of a way to explain herself. "Umm…well you see, I found Jake a home…"

"Us?" Maureen shouted with wide eyes. "Please tell me that that was Collins using a fake voice, and this is all a joke."

"I'm sorry Maureen." Joanne said as she walked closer. "But I wanted Jake to have a good home, you can't trust people these days, so I thought it would be a good idea if we were his parents."

"Well you're right about not trusting people." Maureen fired at her. "How the fuck could you do this to me Joanne?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I was doing this for Jake, not everything is about you."

"You are not going to turn this around on me! I have a fucking kid now. When were you going to tell me, how did you even do it with out me there with you!"

"I was going to tell you when you realized that you really do care for Jake." Joanne answered, hoping she wouldn't have to bring Mimi into this.

Maureen shook her head as she quickly walked pass Joanne. "I do care for Jake, but come on, I've only known him for a week, that doesn't mean I want to be his mother! I was fine with keeping him until we found him a home, but now this! What the fuck Joanne, I can't have a kid, its to much, we're not even married yet, we haven't even been dating for three years!"

"Come on Maureen, can't you see us with a kid?" Joanne asked as she followed the diva into the kitchen.

Maureen turned around to face her. "Maybe five years from now, but right now! You didn't even give me time to think it over! Its like I just woke up and bam! I gave birth to a fucking eight year old!"

"Could you stop swearing please!" Joanne angrily asked. "We can handle a kid, its not like we have to change diapers or anything."

"But we have to take care of him, feed him, buy him new fucking clothes. I can barely even feed myself. This is too much! I'm still getting used to the whole commitment thing, what makes you think I can commit my time to a fucking kid!"

At that time Jake slowly peeked his head of his bedroom door, his eyes witnessing the argument.

"Could you please stop using the F word." Joanne asked again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Maureen shouted as she heatedly started pacing around the kitchen. "I can't believe this…I'm not ready for this…"

Joanne huffed as she walked in front of Maureen, her hands firmly grabbing her shoulders. "Together we can handle this."

Maureen detangled herself from Joanne. "No Joanne, you can handle this. If you were able to make me a mother with out me being there, then I'm sure you can being a mother on your own."

"Maureen." Joanne pleaded as she watched her girlfriend quickly put on her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Maureen bitterly answered.

"Please stay." Joanne begged, tears now forming in her eyes. "We can talk this over."

"There is nothing to talk about." Maureen replied as she opened the door. "You went behind my back…and it wasn't a small thing you did either. This is life changing…"

With that Maureen slammed the door behind her, leaving a crying Joanne behind. Joanne leaned against the door, slowly sliding down it as tears poured town her face.

"Joanne?"

Joanne wiped some tears away, her eyes now making eye contact with Jakes.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked.

Joanne sniffled. "Because I messed up…"

Jake stood still for a few seconds, until he finally got the nerve to speak. "Do you need a hug?"

Joanne let a small laugh pass her lips as she extended her arms. "I would love a hug."

Jake wrapped his small arms around Joanne's neck, her face hiding on his shoulder as more tears streamed down her face.

"Is Maureen still going to be my mommy?" He quietly asked.

Joanne held him tighter. "I don't know sweetie…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maureen heatedly walked up the stairs to a familiar apartment, flames of anger still burning through out her as she finally reached her destination.

"Collins!" Maureen shouted her fist pounding the door. "Open the fucking door, I need to talk to you!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Angel opened up greeting the drama queen with a bright smile.

"You're not Collins." Maureen bitterly replied.

Angel's smile faded. "Uh no sweetie he's…"

"Collins?" Maureen cut Angel off while brushing pass the cross dresser.

"Mo?" Collins asked from the living room where he had a joint hanging from his mouth, and a bottle of beer sitting in front of him on the coffee table.

"You wont fucking believe this!" Maureen angrily shouted as she stormed into the living room.

"Believe what?" Collins asked as he exhaled some smoke.

"Fucking Joanne!" Maureen answered as she grabbed the beer bottle and held it up in front of Collins. "May I?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she tipped the bottled over her lips and let the liquid drain into her mouth.

"Sure…" Collins answered as he watched his beverage disappear before him.

"Slow down sugar that was a full bottle." Angel said as she came into the living room to find out why Maureen was so angry.

Maureen pulled the bottled from her lips and then slammed it on the table, her eyes now glaring towards Angel. "Well now its empty."

"Settle down Mo, what's wrong?" Collins asked.

"I'm a fucking mother!" Maureen yelled.

"Oh my god you cheated on Joanne!" Angel asked with worry. "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant, Joanne fucking adopted Jake with out me knowing, and she some how put him under my name too! How would she do that with out me being there with her? Doesn't the adoption agency have to meet both parents or something? Wouldn't I have to sign something to make me his mother?"

Angel walked over and put a hand on Maureen's shoulder. "Maybe its just Joanne who adopted him."

Maureen shook her head. "No I heard the messaged, the stupid guy said I was his mother too! He said, our son! OUR fucking SON!"

"So you and the stupid guy have a kid together?" Collins teased.

"Shut the fuck up Collins." Maureen fired at him. "Do you see me joking around about this?"

Collins stood up at the rude comment, his body over towering the divas. "First of all stop being such a bitch, you're in my house so you will show a little respect. Second of all calm the fuck down we will figure this out."

"Sorry…" Maureen mumbled as she let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do, I have a fucking child now."

"Honey, can you please stop using the F word…its kind of going out of style." Angel kindly asked.

"Fu…" Maureen was about to swear until her eyes landed on Collins who gave her a glare of warning. "Fine…" she mustered out.

"What did Joanne say?" Collins asked.

Maureen huffed. "She wanted Jake to be adopted by good parents, so she went ahead and adopted him with out my knowledge." Maureen explained. She then stood there for a few moments until a small smirk hit her lips. "It's like she poked holes in a condom so she would get pregnant. But since I don't have a penis, she goes out and adopts a fucking kid."

"Maybe this is a good thing." Angel began. "I mean Jake is a sweetheart, I can see you and Joanne raising him."

"I can't raise a kid Angel. I'm still a kid!"

"She's right." Collins agreed with Maureen. "But Mo, you're twenty eight years old, its time to do a little growing up."

Maureen didn't like this comment. "I can't Collins, having a kid is too much! You know what happened to my cat in the eleventh grade."

"That was twelve years ago." Collins stated. "Things have changed, and things still will change, which means its time for you to change too and grow up. I've seen you with Jake you're good with him, and with you and Joanne put together I'm sure you can handle this…"

"No." Maureen disagreed as she stood up from the couch. "Its to much responsibility, I'm not a parent, and I will not let myself be forced to be one."

Maureen quickly fled for the door, worry shooting through Angel's body. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go try and change things back to the way they used to be." Maureen replied.

"How?" Collins asked.

Maureen pulled the door open. "I'm going down to the adoption agency, I'm sure they wont want a mother who is a bad influence on a kid."

"There are tones of adoption agencies in New York, how do you know which one to go to?" Collins asked.

"Mr. Shworts." Maureen stated with a crafty grin. "That's all I need to know, and soon I will be childless again." She then started heading out the door while mumbling the words. "And girlfriendless."

Angel's face fell. "What do you mean by girlfriendless!"

But it was to late; Maureen had slammed the door shut and ran out of the building.

"I think you should go after her." Angel quietly said.

Collins eyed Angel, his head in his hands. "I know. I'm just going to give her a little time."

Angel nodded her eyes now becoming playful. "So what happened to Maureen's cat?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maureen briskly walked down the street, her eyes alert as they scanned the various buildings until one caught her eye.

"Bingo." Maureen muttered as she made a quick left into the building. She quickly read over the different offices that were in the building until she found Dr. Shworts. As she walked down the hall she could see a man in the distance carrying a brief case, and locking an office door.

"Excuse me sir?" Maureen called out.

The guys head shot up, his keys still in the lock of the door.

Once Maureen was closer she began to speak. "Could you tell where Dr. Shworts office is?"

A small smile pulled on the man's lips. "I am him."

Maureen grinned. "Perfect. Well I need to talk to you about an adoption that when wrong."

Mr. Shworts began to walk away. "I'm sorry but business hours are closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow. We open at eight, and clos-"

Maureen didn't let him finish as she cut him off. "I don't care about your dame office hours, this is an emergency."

"Listen." Mr. Shworts said as he turned around to face her. "Whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow. Just trust me when I say that there are a lot of kids out in the world who need parents, and I'm sure if you come back tomorrow I will be able to find one for you. Now if you'd let me I'd like to go home, I've had a long day and I need some rest."

"I don't want to adopt a kid, I want to unadopt a kid." Maureen stated, her body refueling with anger.

Mr. Shworts stood still for a moment; he never liked to hear about people giving away children, that's why he was in the business to find a home for them. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Long story…so can you help me?" Maureen asked.

Mr. Shworts shook his head. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to come back tomorrow."

Maureen didn't like this answer, so she reached out and grabbed the guy by the arm, roughly pushing him up against the wall. "Listen to me now. I need your help with something, so you will do me this kind favor and then I'll let you go."

Mr. Shworts was a man, but he was a short scrawny man who wouldn't be able to defend himself if his life depended on it, so he slowly nodded in agreement as he took a big gulp.

Maureen smirked satisfied with the answer. She shoved him one last time against the wall for fun before proceeding to his office. "This door is your right?"

Mr. Shworts nodded as he fixed his suit and then began digging around for his keys.

They both entered the office; Maureen took a seat in front of the desk while Mr. Shworts went around to the other side. "So…" Mr. Shworts began timidly. "How old is your kid?"

"Eight." Maureen answered. "I think you might know him, if you have a good memory like I think you do. His name is Jake. You see my "partner" came down the other day and adopted him with out my consent, and I'd like to change it so that I'm not his mother anymore."

Mr. Shworts sat back, scanning his brain to try and remember. Finally something clicked and his eyes lit up. "Joanne Jefferson?"

Maureen nodded. "That'd be the one."

A confused look then hit Mr. Shworts face. "But she can't be your partner, Ms. Jefferson came in with a Maureen Johnson the day she adopted Jake."

"Uh I'm Maureen Johnson, and I know for a fact I didn't come down here with her." Maureen explained. "I can even prove it," She added as she dug through her purse for some ID.

After a little bit of looking Maureen pulled out a piece of ID and tossed it over to Mr. Shworts, who in turn put on his reading glasses and carefully looked the small card over. After coming to the conclusion that it wasn't fake he handed it back to her.

"Well if you're the real Maureen Johnson, then who was the other girl?" Mr. Shworts asked.

Maureen sat back after placing her ID back in her purse. "Could you describe her for me?"

Mr. Shworts nodded. "She had long brown hair, skinny, look a little Spanish, and for some strange reason looked a little familiar…"

Maureen's face fell. "Mimi!"

"Who?" Mr. Shworts said.

"Have you ever been to the Cat Scratch Club?" Maureen asked.

Mr. Shworts blushed a little while he shyly nodded.

"That's where she works, she's a dancer." Maureen told him. "You probably seen her there. I can't believe she would do this to me!"

"Ms. Jefferson hired a stripper to pretend to be you so she could adopt Jake?" Mr. Shworts asked.

Maureen only nodded as she stood up. "Yeah, I have to go…"

"But I thought you wanted to…" Mr. Shworts began.

"I'll be back tomorrow, have the file ready!" Maureen demanded as she ran out of the building.

"Roger!" Maureen shouted as she ran up the loft stairs. "Mark!"

Right when Maureen arrived at the loft the door slid open.

"Mo what's wrong, why are you screaming?" Mark asked.

Maureen pushed Mark aside and barged into the loft, her eyes scanning the cluttered area. "Where's Mimi? I checked downstairs but she wasn't there."

"What's going on?" Roger groggily asked as he came out of his bedroom, Mimi right behind him.

"There you are!" Maureen said in a chipper voice.

"Hey Mo." Mimi said as she stretched her arms over her head, then wrapped them around Roger's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you need?"

Maureen walked closer, a smile masking her rage. "So what's it like to be Maureen Johnson?"

"What?" Mimi asked with a puzzled look.

Maureen shrugged. "Yeah, tell me."

"Maureen are you drunk?" Mark asked.

"No I'm not fucking drunk." Maureen replied her anger slowly slipping out. "But Mimi tell me something. What would you do if I pretended to be you, and then went out and adopted a kid under your name!"

"Maureen you have to be high or something." Roger suggested.

"Mimi tell them." Maureen ordered. "Tell them what you and Joanne did to ruin my life!"

"Maureen I-" Mimi began as she slowly approached the diva.

"Why did you do it?" Maureen asked as she got face to face with the dancer, her hands bundling up into fists.

"Maureen just calm down." Mark said as he watched the anger spill out of Maureen.

"Okay, whatever Mimi did we can just talk about it." Roger said, fear rushing through his body as he watched Maureen get closer to his girlfriend. "So Maureen just calm down." Roger said as he reached out to pull Mimi back, but Maureen blocked him and pushed him away, causing the rocker to stumble a little bit.

"Maureen!" Mark shouted when he saw the foul play. "Relax."

"Please Maureen." Mimi begged. "I was only trying to help Joanne, she was desperate, and wanted this…"

"Well you shouldn't have given it to her." Maureen stated her eyes burning into Mimi's. "Did you even think about how this could affect me? Or where you to high to even think at all!"

"That's enough!" Roger shouted.

"Shut up!" Maureen ordered in a voice no one had ever heard before, causing Roger to go silent. "Just because you messed up your life, doesn't mean you get to go out and mess up other peoples."

Tears started forming in Mimi's eyes at the hurt words.

"You didn't see us giving you drugs when you needed them, so why the fuck would you give Joanne a kid because she said she needed him?" Maureen asked as she walked forward, backing Mimi up into a wall.

"Leave her alone Maureen." Mark warned, but was too afraid to go near Maureen at the moment.

"Why?" Maureen asked. "She didn't leave Joanne and I alone, and now I have a kid!"

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Tell them." Maureen commanded again, her anger blocking out the sound of the loft door opening where Angel and Collins had entered.

Mimi kept quiet though, she was frightened and tears were now streaming down her face.

This time Maureen brought her hands up and pushed the younger girl against the wall, Mimi hitting hit with a thud. "Tell them!"

"Enough!" Collins shouted as he quickly walked from the entrance and over to Maureen, grabbing her by the collar, and roughly pulling her away.

Roger was quickly by Mimi's side, wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug where she buried her face on his chest.

"Get her out." Roger demanded as he pulled Mimi closer.

Angel ran over to Mimi and Roger, gently stroking the dancer's hair.

"Come on lets go." Collins said as he grabbed the diva by the upper arm.

"I'm not done talking to Mimi yet." Maureen said.

"I think you are chica." Angel firmly stated.

It didn't matter if Maureen protested anyway, Collins had a tight grip on her arm, and as much as she would have fought, the professor wouldn't let go.

About ten minutes after Collins and Maureen had left, there was another knock on the door. Mark volunteered to answer it, revealing Joanne and Jake. They welcomed the lawyer in, and filled her in on what Maureen had done.

"Mimi I'm so sorry." Joanne said as she placed a comforting hand on her knee. "I didn't know she was going to react like this…"

Mimi shrugged, her body curled up against Roger's. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have went along with it…"

"No offense or anything. But you both shouldn't have." Mark blurted. "I mean she had no right to hurt and say those things to Mimi, but going behind her back and adopting a kid under her name…"

Joanne looked past the filmmaker, her eyes landing on Jake who was playing with Angel. "I know…"

"What are you going to do now?" Roger asked.

Joanne eyed the floor. "I don't know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So Maureen may have overacted just a little in this chapter...but i'm not going to lie, it was fun to write her like this! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Collins let go of me!" Maureen commanded as they walked down the surprisingly empty sidewalk.

"Are you going to act appropriate?" Collins asked his hand still firmly wrapped around her upper arm.

Maureen huffed as the two came to a stop, her eyes now glaring the taller man down while she mumbled. "Yes…"

Collins pulled her a little closer. "What was that?"

"Yes!" Maureen finally shouted, as she successfully pulled her arm free. She gently rubbed the spot Collins was previously holding and sighed. "Could you have been any more rougher?"

Collins rolled his eyes. "I had to pull you away from Mimi somehow. What the hell were you thinking treating her like that Mo?"

"What the hell was she thinking when she pretended to be me!" Maureen fired back.

"Maureen I agree that what Joanne and Mimi did was totally wrong, and Joanne should have talked to you before she went behind your back. But could you try acting a little more mature about this? Running around New York City like a madwomen and hurting your friends isn't going to solve anything."

"I'm sorry did you wake up one morning and find out you had an eight year old son?" Maureen rhetorically asked. "Yeah I didn't think so!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Collins shouted back. "It could be much worse Mo."

"How!" Maureen yelled. "How the hell could my life be any worse? I was free; I had no cares in the world except for Joanne who I was actually falling in love with until she did this! Now I have a child to care for, and I didn't even get a say in the decision. Just like that he was sprung on me, changing my life, forcing responsibility on me, and we both know I'm not ready for this…"

"I was free!" Collins shot out, his blood pumping with irritation. "I didn't have a say when I read my test results, so if you want to talk about life changing, why don't we talk about life or death?"

That shut Maureen up, her eyes shifted from her best friend and then to the ground. She wasn't sure what to say next. Maybe her life could be much worse; Collins was struck with an illness that changed his destiny for the worse. If compared Maureen's problem would be rated a six out of ten, while Collins problem topped it all.

Maureen's eyes landed on a bench, slowly her feet began to move in that direction. Once in front of the bench she lazily plopped down, her head leaning on the back. Collins mimicked the action, taking a seat next to his best friend.

"I'm not trying to be all whoa is me, but-

"It's okay." Maureen quietly cut him off. "I guess I didn't really take the time to think…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Collins stated. "I'm dealing with my fate…I mean it's not the easiest thing to deal with, but I have help."

Maureen's eyes stayed glued to the ground, she remained quiet sensing that Collins had more to say.

"You helped me out more then you think." Collins added. "I probably would have given up hope if it wasn't for you. Now I have Angel, plus all the other boho's. You have them too Maureen. Jake isn't going to be raised by just you; he is going to be raised by all of us. And you know you can always count on Joanne, even though she kind of deceived you, you know she wouldn't have done it if she didn't think you could handle it."

Maureen finally looked up but didn't make eye contact with Collins. "It's just…" she began, her words shaky, tears now forming in her eyes. "It's all so overwhelming."

Collins wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know…"

Maureen leaned into him, everything from the moment she took in Jake, up until now catching up with her, which in the end led to her break down where she cried on Collins chest. Collins pulled her close, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Collins held the diva for a good ten minutes before Maureen pulled away and wiped away some tears.

"Come on." Collins said as he stood up, pulling Maureen up with him. "I think you need some sleep."

"I'm not going back to my apartment." Maureen stated. "I may see this situation through a different light, but I'm still pissed at Joanne."

Collins wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two began to walk. "You can spend the night at my place."

Maureen wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. "Angel won't be mad at me? I mean I did hurt her best friend…she wont try to kill me in my sleep will she?"

Collins let out a chuckle. "No Angel won't kill you…she understands, she is probably a little upset with you, but you know how Ang is…"

"An optimistic nut." Maureen joked.

Back at the loft everyone was still a little shaking up by Maureen's out burst of anger. Mimi especially, she had shifted closer to Roger as the thought of Maureen in her face kept replaying in her mind, her back throbbing from when Maureen pushed her up against the wall.

"Everything will work out." Angel assured the group. "Collins is probably talking to her right now."

"Or Maureen is murdering him." Mimi blurted.

Everyone went silent.

"Sorry." Mimi said. "But the pain in my back isn't telling me other wise."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you committed identity theft." Mark surprisingly and bitterly said.

Mimi fell silent, while Joanne took in a sigh her eyes shifting from a sleeping Jake, to everyone else.

"It's not Mimi's fault." Joanne defended. "I begged her to do it. Mimi was just being a good friend, if Maureen should be mad at anyone, it should be me."

Mimi sighed feeling a little guilty. "But I went along with it…"

"You both deserve to be shamed." Mark bluntly added.

"Whoa Mark calm down." Roger jumped in.

"Well I'm sorry." Mark replied. "But I'm kind of looking at this through Maureen's point of view, and she had a right to be mad. I mean you made her a parent, something we all know Maureen was not ready for…not by a long shot."

"Can't argue with that." Roger agreed.

The group fell silent again until the sound of the phone ringing made everyone jump.

"I'll get it." Mark said. "It might be Collins or Maureen."

It wasn't even a two minute conversation, Mark exchanged a few words, before he ended the chat with a, "Yeah I'll tell them, bye." And with that he hung up the phone.

"That was Collins." Mark answered.

"Was Maureen with him?" Joanne eagerly asked. "Is she okay?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, he calmed her down and she's spending the night at his place."

Joanne's face fell. "She isn't coming home?"

"Did you expect her to?" Mark asked.

Joanne didn't say anything, feeling a little foolish for even expecting Maureen to come home.

"She just needs sometime to think sweetie." Angel said with a comforting smile.

Joanne only nodded.

"Well I'm going to head back home." Angel stated as she stood up.

Joanne stood up with her. "Want to share a taxi?"

Angel smirked. "Sure."

Joanne carefully picked up Jake, skillfully balancing him on her hip. Angel and Joanne said bye to the other three and then headed down to the waiting cab.

On the ride home after dropping off Angel, Jake slowly began to wake. His eyes slipped open, he was still a little out of it, and since Maureen was the one who would always carry him while he slept, he called out for her.

"Maureen?"

"She isn't here." Joanne sadly replied.

"Is she coming back?" Jake groggily asked.

Joanne didn't say anything, and just let Jake fall back against her, sleep reentering his body.

"I really miss her…" Jake muttered before his mind fully drifted back to dreamland.

"Me too." Joanne sighed. "Me too…"


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't seem to get enough of this story...so i'm updating again...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

The next day Maureen woke up on Collins couch to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning she rolled over nearly falling off the small sofa.

"Oh shit!" She muttered as she caught her balance and then slowly sat up.

She could hear Angel's voice from the bedroom talking to someone; she assumed it was the phone call that had woken her up.

A couple moments later Angel emerged from the bedroom, noticing that Maureen was awake.

"Morning." Angel chirped.

"Morning." Maureen replied while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"That was Joanne…" Angel blurted as he took a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"Cool." Was all Maureen said.

"She's been calling all morning." Angel told her. "I think you should talk to her."

"I don't want to talk to her yet." Maureen replied.

"Come on sweetie." Angel said while reaching out to place a comforting hand on her knee. "It was one mistake. I know it was big, but it was the only mistake she ever did in the three years you two have been together."

Maureen didn't say anything as she flopping against the couch.

"She did it out of love." Angel added.

"I didn't know deceiving was a forum of love." Maureen bitterly replied.

Angel sighed. "What I mean is, she went out and adopted a kid for the both you. If she didn't love you I don't think she would have done it. You know she wants to keep you around forever."

"If she did love me, and wanted to keep me around forever, then she wouldn't have adopted Jake behind my back." Maureen replied.

Angel let out another sigh this clearly wasn't going anywhere. So he stood up but before he walked away he added. "Just talk to her chica…"

Later that day after Maureen had sometime to do some thinking, she slowly stood up and made her way to the phone. Collins and Angel watched her carefully, both curious as to who she was calling.

Maureen dialed a number and then held the phone to her ear, waiting nervously for the person to pick up. Finally the ringing stopped and the person on the other end answered.

"Joanne hi…" Maureen quietly spoke, causing Angel to beam, while Collins kept his composure knowing that Maureen could turn this ugly in a heartbeat.

"Want to meet me at The Life?" Maureen gently asked.

Maureen talked for a couple of seconds before she hung up the phone, her eyes landing on Collins and Angel who were waiting for answers.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"You're going to talk to her?" Angel asked with hope.

Maureen shrugged, while her eyes fell to an invisible wrinkly on her shirt. "Yeah."

"Is this a good thing?" Collins asked.

Maureen smoothed out the unseen wrinkly, while she replied. "I don't know yet."

"Mo don't hurt her…" Collins warned.

"I'm not." Maureen replied. "I just want to ask her a few questions, like why she did this to me, and stuff like that."

"Are you going to be girlfriendless after this talk?" Angel asked.

Maureen shrugged again. "I don't know…depends on how the talk goes…"

"Maureen…" Angel began. "Just let this go, you, Joanne and Jake can be a cute little happy family together."

"Don't push it." Collins whispered in Angel's ear, causing Angel to stop his rant.

Maureen looked at the time; she then grabbed her jacket and slid it over her shoulders. "I have to go."

Maureen then headed for the door but stopped before she left. "Thanks…" She quietly said, her gaze staring out into the hallway not wanting to make eye contact with the couple. She then proceeded to head out the apartment, her body coming halfway in so she could shut the door, but before she shut it she added. "You look good out of drag Angel…" and then she quickly left.

Angel let a smirk hit his lips as his eyes wandered to Collins, both filled with confusion and delight. "That was random…"

Collins chuckled. "It's a random Maureen compliment, that's her way of telling you she's sorry."

Angel giggled. "Oh…well how do I forgive her? Give her a compliment on her ass?"

"Sex with her best friend." Collins responded with a crafty grin, his lips now stealing a tender kiss from Angel.

Maureen entered The Life Café, her eyes scanning the restaurant for a place to sit. But that decision was soon put aside when she heard someone calling her name.

"Maureen!" Jake shouted as he ran from the back of the restaurant, and over to the diva.

A sudden smile spread on Maureen's lips as she saw the kid approach her. She bent down so she was his height letting Jake throw himself at her.

"Hey." Maureen cheerfully said as she wrapped her arms around him, and then hoisted him up.

"I missed you." Jake bluntly said he's arms encircling her neck tightly.

"I was only gone a day." Maureen replied.

Jake shrugged. "But we were sad, and Joanne wouldn't stop crying."

Maureen's face fell, she was still mad at Joanne, but the fact that she made her cry, made her feel a little guilty. "Where is Joanne?"

Jake looked to the back of the room, his eyes spotting Joanne. "Right there."

Maureen followed his gaze, her eyes coming to a stop on the lawyer who was sitting alone at a three-person table, hidden in the corner of the restaurant. Their eyes met for a moment, until Maureen broke it and began walking towards the table.

Maureen stood in silence when she reached the table, the two women feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey." Maureen greeted, unable to handle the awkward tension.

"Hey." Joanne added. "Have a seat."

Maureen placed Jake on the ground, and then took a seat across from Joanne.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They both sat there in silence, neither one of them knowing where to start. Jake eyed the two back and forth; he could even feel the tension between the two.

"Are you two mad at each other?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

Joanne's eyes shifted to Jake, she reached out and placed a hand over his. "No sweetie, we're jus-"

"Yes." Maureen cut her off, taking Joanne by surprise.

"Maureen." Joanne gasped.

"Well Joanne, did you really expect me to get over this in one night?" Maureen asked her voice getting a little higher.

"Keep it down." Joanne warned.

Maureen crossed her arms over her chest, and then fell against the chair. "Why Joanne…why'd you do it?"

Joanne sighed; she didn't really know how to explain herself. Her eyes shifted to her fork where her fingers began to play. "I don't know…it just felt right." Her focus went back to Maureen's. "I guess I thought everything would work out in the end, and we could all live as a happy family."

"But you knew I didn't want this." Maureen stated. "I told you twice, but you went out and did it anyways!"

Joanne took in a shaky breath, she didn't want to turn this into a huge fight, but it looked as though it was turning that way. "You're not so perfect either! So don't try and make me look like the bad guy."

"But you went behind my back, and convinced Mimi to go along with you!" Maureen fired back.

"You want to talk about going behind someone's back, what about when we first met? You went behind Mark's back, and mine for that matter. Dating two people at once hardly calls for perfect."

"Here we go." Maureen said with a roll of her eyes. "Why does everyone always have to bring that up?"

"Well why did you do it?" Joanne asked.

"Because I…" Maureen began but she stopped herself, her mind now wondering how the argument turned around on her.

"What?" Joanne asked.

Maureen's eyes fell to the empty plate in front of her, her temper becoming calm as she finally answered. "Because I didn't love him…"

Joanne went quiet too, she wasn't sure what to say next, but fortunately Maureen kept talking.

"I didn't know what love was until I met you" Maureen began. "I trusted you...but after you...did what you did." her eyes shifted to Jake, who currently had his ears plugged and his eyes closed, not enjoying the conversation Maureen and Joanne were having. "I'm just so confused..."

It was now Joanne's turn to speak. "Look…I'm sorry…I know what I did was a huge mistake. But I always saw kids in our future, and then Jake randomly showed up at our door, and I wanted him...and I wanted to have him with you. Come on Maureen, we're great together, we'd make the best parents…"

"I don't know…" Maureen said as her eyes trailed elsewhere.

"Please come home?" Joanne asked while she reached out to place her hand over Maureen's. "We both really miss you, we want you back home with us."

Maureen sighed. "I don't think we're done discussing this yet…"

Joanne ran her thumb over the top of Maureen's hand. "We can discuss it more tomorrow. Its not fair to Jake that we argue in front of him."

Maureen sat quietly for a few moments, until she finally gave her answer. "Fine…"

Joanne's face lit up with hope, her hand now squeezing Maureen's. Finally Maureen took her attention away from Joanne, and looked towards Jake who still had his ears plugged and his eyes tightly shut.

"Hey kid." Maureen said as she nudged him. "You can unplug your ears now, we're done talking."

Jake slowly did so, his eyes moving back and forth towards the two. "Are you guys okay now?"

"Well…" Maureen said with a smile. "I'm coming home tonight."

"You are!" Jake said with bright eyes.

Maureen only nodded as the kid climbed onto her lap.

After they ate a meal at The Life Café, all three of them headed home. Jake suggested they all watch a movie together, so they did. By the time the movie was done, it was late, so Joanne put Jake to bed, and then walked towards the master bedroom to get ready for bed herself.

Before she entered the room, she stopped and took a glance at Maureen who was watching TV. "You coming to bed?"

Maureen's head shot up, her head now shaking in the no manner. "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

Joanne's eyebrows turned in confusion. "Why?"

"We may have talked a few things over, but I still fell betrayed." Maureen quietly replied.

"Okay…" Joanne gently whispered, and then headed into the bedroom and shut the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was nine the next morning, way to early for Maureen to be awake, but Jake didn't know that, and as he came running from his bedroom he flew pass the kitchen and into the living room, where he sprang in the air landing directly on Maureen's stomach.

"OH FUCK!" Maureen shouted her body jolting awake.

Jake giggled at the now alert diva. "Morning!"

Joanne ran out of her bedroom, a small towel wrapped around her small wet frame. "What happened?"

Maureen held her stomach as she pushed Jake off of her. "Wake up call."

Joanne suppressed a laughed as she headed back into her bedroom to get changed.

Maureen stood up from the couch, heading towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I'm going pee." Maureen replied in a sassy tone.

Jake just watched as Maureen shut the door to the bathroom, his body now flopping on the couch where he began to watch cartoons.

A couple minutes later Joanne and Maureen both walked out into the open.

"Breakfast time?" Jake asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah come on I'll make you something to eat." She then turned her attention towards Maureen. "You want anything?"

Maureen shrugged. "I'll make it myself."

"Okay." Joanne said as she retreated into the kitchen.

Once breakfast was made the three of them took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So Jake, what you want to do today?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know…" Jake replied.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Here we go again, I thought you broke free from your shell."

Jake just shrugged as he stuck a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Um honeybea- Maureen." Joanne said. "I thought we were going to talk some more today?"

Maureen shrugged as she took a bite of her toast and rudely replied. "That can wait. We have a son now, he comes first…"

Joanne didn't say anything, and just gave Maureen a glare. She knew Maureen was just doing this to annoy her.

Maureen then hit Jake on the shoulder. "Want to go to the park today?"

"Okay!" Jake said brightly. "Right now?"

"Sure!" Maureen said with excitement.

"How about you finish breakfast first." Joanne stated.

Jake looked from Joanne back to Maureen.

Maureen waved. "Do what you want, you're eight."

Jake grinned as he jumped from his chair and then ran to his room to get ready.

"Maureen…" Joanne began.

"What, he doesn't have to finish his breakfast if he doesn't want to." Maureen said.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I know what you're doing."

"What? I'm being a mother isn't that what you wanted?" Maureen asked with a devious smirk.

"Well you sure are being a bitch about it." Joanne stated as she stood up, and headed for the kitchen. Maureen only sat there as she heard dishes being thrown into the sink.

After everyone got ready the three headed out of the apartment, and headed down to the park. Jake held on to Joanne's hand firmly as they walked the streets, the three of them all silent until they finally reached the playground.

Jake looked up towards Joanne. "Can I go?"

Joanne let go of the small kid and nodded with a smile. "Yeah go have fun, Maureen and I will be over there on that bench."

"Okay." Jake said before turning around and running off to a set of swings.

Maureen and Joanne awkwardly walked over to a bench, both of them sitting down, their eyes watching Jake as he swung on the swings.

"So are we going to be awkward around each other all the time, or are we going to discuss this some more?" Joanne finally asked, unable to handle the silence.

"I don't even know what to say anymore." Maureen replied.

"Either do I." Joanne said. "Please Maureen…can we just forget about this, I want things back to normal with us. We were doing good together."

"Well then why did you ruin it?" Maureen asked, her eyes burning through Joanne.

"I told you why…"

Maureen huffed as she slouched forward. "This is big Joanne…its to much for me to take in…" Her eyes then locked with Joanne's. "We're parents now. Can you honestly tell me you're not scared?"

Joanne moved a little closer. "No…when I decided to adopt him I knew what I was getting into, I knew everything would be fine because I had you to help me out. The only thing that scares me now is…the possibility that you wont be there to help me…"

Maureen now sat up, a little forgiveness entering her body. "Can I ask another question?"

"Anything." Joanne said, hope in her eyes, as the tension between the two seemed to settle.

"What on earth made you think that I would make a good mom?" Maureen asked. "I mean I'm twenty eight years old and I still drink, and come home late at night…why would you ever want me to mother a poor child…hell I didn't even know what to do when he got sick!"

Joanne smirked with a shrug. "Well look at you now. The first day you wanted nothing to do with the kid, now you're bringing him to the park. The kid is growing on you. I even seen the smile spread on your lips when he wrapped his arms around you at the Life last night…you're starting to care for this kid…"

"I don't see it…" Maureen replied.

Joanne reached out, tucking a stray hair behind Maureen's ear. "I do…"

Maureen then sat up straight, her body filling with worry. "Joanne?"

"What?" Joanne asked slightly concerned about Maureen's sudden mood change.

"I don't see Jake either!" She quickly said as she jumped up from the bench.

Joanne was right behind her as the two ran for the swings.

"He was right here!" Maureen said. "I took my eyes off of him for two seconds."

"Maybe he went to go play on the slide." Joanne said as she went off in another direction.

"Jake?" Maureen called out as she ran around the park.

Ten minutes later Maureen spotted him being dragged off by some guy.

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted catching the lawyer's attention. Joanne looked in Maureen's direction where she saw Maureen run down the sidewalk, her legs quickly following behind.

"Jake!" Maureen called out, causing the little kid to look towards Maureen.

"I don't want to go!" Jake called out. "Maureen don't make me!"

Maureen finally caught up with the stranger and Jake. "Hey!"

The guy turned around his hand firmly around Jakes arm. "May I help you?"

"That's my kid!" Maureen shouted.

The guy let out a nervous laugh. "I was just bringing him back to you…you can't leave kids alone out in a park these days, you don't know what creep will try and take them."

"Like you!" Maureen said as she shoved the man and then pulled Jake away.

"Maureen?" Joanne breathed as she finally caught up to her. Once free of the man Jake ran to Joanne and wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Did this guy hurt you?" Maureen questioned as she grabbed the guy by the collar.

"Okay Maureen just-" Joanne began in a calm voice.

"Joanne!" Maureen said, her voice full of disbelief. "Don't tell me you're going to defend this guy?"

"No." Joanne said as she walked next to Maureen. "What I was going to say was, just hold him still so I can do this!" With that said, Joanne reached out and slapped the guy across the face.

Maureen's eyes widened with surprise. "Holy shit Joanne!" her eye's then went back to the man's as she pulled him closer. "If I see you again..."

The guy raised his hands in defense; he's eyes noticing a small crowd start to form. "Look lady I don't want to start anything…just leave me alone."

"Why don't you leave the kids alone!" Maureen yelled as she roughly pushed him away, and then turned to make sure Jake was okay.

"Are you alright?" Maureen kindly asked.

Jake only nodded, he was a little shaken up but he was all right, or so Maureen and Joanne thought. It wasn't long before tears started to spill from his little brown eyes.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you guys again." He sniffled as he wiped away the tears.

Maureen couldn't help but smirk as she embraced him, and then picked him up. "Looks like we have a little drama king on our hands."

Jake buried his face on the diva's neck. Joanne smiled at the sight, her hand running through Jakes soft hair. Her eyes then caught Maureen's. "See…you do care…"

Maureen only smiled as she replied. "Come on, let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And before you ask, or if you were even thinking it, no that was not Jake's father...it was just some creep...believe it or not they are out there in the world...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Holy shit Joanne I can't believe you slapped that guy!" Maureen stated with excitement for the fifth time in a row.

Joanne smirked as the three of them made it to the apartment door, and then entered the house.

"I know…you told me…five times now." Joanne said, while she shut the door behind her.

"I know." Maureen said. "But it was hot!"

Joanne stopped in her tracks at the sudden comment, her eyes turning towards Maureen. "You thought I was hot…you thought it was hot?"

Maureen shrugged with a small smirk, and then headed for the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

Joanne declined as she took a seat at the kitchen table and began to read the paper.

"How about you Jake? Wine or Beer?" Maureen called out.

"Grape juice." Jake replied as he ran for the living room, quickly turning on the TV.

Maureen grabbed a juice box. "Wine and grape juice, same thing…"

After everyone was settled from there little outing there was a knock on the door. Joanne stood up to answer it, revealing Collins and Angel.

"Hey…" Angel began with a soft tone, unsure how the talk between Maureen and her went. "How's everything?"

After the question was asked, laughter from the living room could be heard. Collins and Angel both smiled when they heard Maureen's laugh.

"Are you two okay?" Collins asked.

Joanne shrugged. "Well I got her to come home…but she slept on the couch last night. It's kind of hard to talk to her when Jake is around. I mean we almost worked things out today, but then we were interrupted."

"Who's at the door?" Maureen finally asked unable to control her curiosity.

Joanne moved to the side and let the two in.

"Us." Collins smiled.

"Collins!" Jake shouted as he ran for the professor, jumping into his arms.

"Oh my god Collins you'll never guess what Joanne did today!" Maureen beamed with enthusiasm.

Collins couldn't help but catch Maureen's excitement. "What?"

Maureen and Joanne shared their park story, the both of them cheering on the lawyer and the diva by the end.

"So I think the moral of the story is, never mess with MoJo." Collins said with a chuckle.

Joanne and Maureen shared a small look, Jake ruining their moment as he spoke up.

"Angel?" Jake asked while twirling his finger around Angel's black wig. "Can I try a wig on one day?"

Everyone began laughing at the question.

"Of course you can sugar, I'll even let you try on my heels." Angel giggled.

"Okay!" Jake beamed.

"A drama king, and a drag queen…" Maureen smirked.

"Do you guys want anything?" Joanne offered while standing up from the couch. "Beer? A snack?"

"Could I bug you for a beer?" Collins asked. "I'll get it myself."

"Of course." Joanne said while standing up. "But it's okay I'll get it, Angel you want anything?"

"Sure honey, I'll come and help you." Angel replied.

Once in the kitchen, Joanne pulled out four beers, handing two of them to Angel.

"Um Angel…" Joanne began a little nervously. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything sweetie." Angel said sincerely.

"Would you mind taking Jake for the night? I mean Maureen and I talked some things over, but not a lot. And I really want to fix things between us, but its hard to do in front of Jake…"

Angel placed a hand on Joanne's arm. "Say no more, Collins and I would be happy to take him over night."

Joanne gave her a warming smile and the two headed back into the living room. After everyone drained their beers, Joanne brought up the idea of Jake spending the night at Angel's, which Jake happily agreed with. It wasn't long before Angel, Collins and Jake left, leaving Maureen and Joanne alone.

"That was a good idea." Maureen said once Joanne walked back into the living room.

Joanne nodded while she sat down. "I thought it would give us a chance to fix things."

"Okay." Maureen said. "Do you mind if I begin?"

Joanne looked up towards her, a shocked expression washing over her face. "Not at all."

"Okay…" Maureen said. "Um, well I'm still kind of mad at you, because lets face it, what you did was a little…well-"

"I know…" Joanne cut her off. "I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I am…"

"I know…" Maureen quietly said. "Even though this was pretty big, it made me think. And I thought of a scenario with out you in my life…and well…I couldn't do it." Maureen looked up towards Joanne. "I need you…as pissed off as I was, I figured that I would just get over it, because life with out you, would be far more worse, then being a parent. So whatever happens with Jake, whether he end's up staying with us or not, I know one thing for sure…I still want to keep you."

Joanne didn't know what to say, tears started forming in her eyes, her heart now racing with excitement. "Maureen I…"

Maureen stood up walking over to where Joanne was sitting. "You don't have to say anything…"

Joanne was now standing; the two of them face to face.

"Kiss me." Maureen demanded.

It wasn't long before Joanne pressed her lips firmly on Maureen's, the two of them sharing a deep and heated kiss, which eventually lead into the bedroom.

Maureen pushed Joanne on the bed, and then proceeded to climb on top of her, her lips attacking the lawyer's neck as they crawled to the head of the bed. But just as things were getting good the phone began to ring.

"The answer machine will get it." Maureen breathed, and then reattached her lips to Joanne's.

"What if its Angel?" Joanne mumbled against Maureen's lips. "And something is wrong with Jake?"

"He's fine." Maureen stated as she began pulling Joanne's shirt over her head.

Before things moved along, Joanne stopped it so she could hear the message.

_"Um Mo? Jo?" Collins voice could be heard. "Uh yeah I know you two are probably making up, but we have a homesick Jake over here, and he wants one of you to come get him, just call and let us know when or if you're coming. Bye."_

"He'll get over it…" Maureen said while she began trailing kisses across Joanne's collarbone.

"Maureen…" Joanne said while she tried to push the diva off of her. "We have to get him, he's homesick…"

"So." Maureen said while she pushed Joanne back down. "I haven't had you in forever. Once he falls asleep he'll forget all about it…"

"Come on Maureen." Joanne said as she tried to put her shirt back on, but was having a hard time since Maureen kept taking it off. "What happened to the Maureen that cared?"

Maureen sat back, her arms crossed. "That was different, he was being kidnapped by a stranger, at least we know he's safe with Collins and Angel."

Joanne pushed Maureen off of her, and then quickly jumped out of bed. "Lets go get him…I can't have sex with you now that I know Jake is homesick."

Maureen huffed while she followed Joanne out of the bedroom. "Fine…"

When Angel answered the door, Jake came running and quickly clung to Joanne.

"I thought you were excited to stay with them?" Joanne asked.

Jake only nodded while he buried his face on Joanne's stomach. "I did, but I want to stay with you guys…"

"Sorry…" Joanne said feeling a little guilty about Jake noting wanting to stay.

"It's okay." Angel smirked. "I used to get homesick all the time when I was younger. I know how he feels."

"Well I'm Joannesick…do you know how I feel?" Maureen mumbled, causing Joanne to playfully hit her arm.

"You two made up?" Angel beamed.

Maureen nodded. "We were just getting to the good part too, until homesick boy came a calling…"

At that time Jake let out a yawn signaling that it was time to go.

"Thanks again Angel." Joanne said before they left.

"Anytime chica." Angel said, and then the three left to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Maureen and Joanne snuggled on the couch, Maureen was lying in between Joanne's legs with her head resting on the lawyer's chest, while the two watched Jake put together a puzzle.

Maureen's eyes were focused on the puzzle, but her mind wasn't totally there as she thought back to how angry she was about the whole Jake situation. Finally after a couple more moments of silence, Maureen spoke up.

"Pookie?"

"Yes babe?" Joanne answered while her fingers ran through the diva's soft hair.

"Should I maybe…talk to Mimi?" Maureen asked, her fingers now nervously trailing up and down Joanne's bicep.

Joanne shrugged. "Its up to you. But I think you should…I mean I know you were mad, but you said some pretty rude things to her, not to mentioned you pushed her…

Maureen went silent again, her mind taking her back to that night. She could remember the look on Mimi's face, she never seen the dancer so frightened before, and Maureen was the cause of it.

"I think I am…" Maureen finally stated.

At that moment Jake abandon his puzzle and quickly focused his attention towards the snuggling lawyer and diva. "We're going to go see Mimi?"

Joanne smirked at the reaction, as she reached back and grabbed the cordless phone. "I'll call and make sure their there."

Joanne talked to Roger on the phone for a couple of minutes, before hanging up and setting the phone down.

"Okay, Roger said we could go over. He's going to invite Angel and Collins over too so we can head down to The Life after for dinner."

"Okay…" Maureen said.

Jake then ran over to the two, and climbed on Maureen's back, adding more weight to Joanne's body.

"Oh man kid…Joanne's been feeding you way to much." Maureen joked, as Jake laid his body across Maureen's, his fingers now playing with a stray curl.

"Are we going to go see Mimi?" Jake asked, his big brown eyes questioning Joanne's.

"Yes we are." Joanne giggled.

"Why do you have a crush on her?" Maureen joked.

Jake fell silent while a slight blush covered his face. "No…"

"Yes you do…" Maureen teased. "You have a crush on Mimi…you want to date her, and be her boyfriend."

Jake only laughed as Maureen kept teasing him, his laughter finally coming to a stop as he rested his head in between Maureen's shoulder blades.

"I'd bet you'd enjoy visiting her at work…" Maureen grinned. "I know I do…"

"Maureen!" Joanne warned while she hit the diva on the arm.

"Sorry…" Maureen said as she knelt up on the couch, Jake now wrapping his arms around Maureen's neck so he didn't fall off. "Okay, lets get ready, I want to get this over with."

A half-hour later Joanne, Maureen and Jake arrived at the loft.

"Come on in." Mark smiled while giving the two each a hug.

"Angel and Collins are on their way." Mark stated once he let go of Joanne. "Is she fine now?" he added in low whisper, his eyes focusing on Maureen.

Joanne nodded. "Yep, we talked things over."

Mark nodded in approval, he was still on Maureen's side about the whole thing, but Maureen did seem happy, so he was happy too."

"Hey Jakester." Roger said from his spot on the couch, his hand rising in the air for a high five.

Jake smiled and ran over, his legs pushing him up in the air so he could reach Roger's hand.

Just then Mimi walked out of Roger's room, causing Jake to hide behind Joanne.

"Hey Joanne." Mimi said once she noticed the lawyer, her eyes then turned to Maureen and her face fell. "Maureen…" she bitterly said.

Maureen's face fell at the rude greeting.

Jake then popped his head out from behind Joanne, his face beaming with delight as he shyly said, "Hi Mimi…"

Mimi's eyes tore away from Maureen, her face grinning once they landed on Jake. "Hello Jake, how are you today?"

"Good." Jake replied, as his hand gripped the end of Joanne's shirt with excitement.

"Mimi listen…" Maureen began once all the meet and greets were over. "Can we talk?"

Roger stood up at the question, his eyes burning into Maureen. "Are you going to hurt her again?"

"No…look…Mimi can we just talk please?" Maureen begged.

Mimi crossed her arms. "Fine." She then glanced towards Roger's room. "We can talk in there…with the door open…"

"Okay." Maureen said with a smirk, and the two headed in the room.

"Is she still…angry?" Roger asked Joanne.

Joanne shook her head. "A little, but don't worry, she wanted to talk to Mimi, you have nothing to worry about."

Roger relaxed a little, and then sat back down on the couch.

"Jake…" Mark all of a sudden whined. "Come on that's not a toy…"

Joanne quickly turned to see Jake running around the kitchen with Marks camera in his hands, while the filmmaker ran behind him.

Roger let out a giant chuckle. "He sure came out of his shell…"

Joanne couldn't help but giggle at the sight, but then went and put a stop to the whole thing before Mark had a heart attack.

In Roger's room Mimi and Maureen stood awkwardly, Maureen not sure exactly where to start.

"Look Mimi…" Maureen began causing the dancer to back up and reach for the closes object that was next to her. Maureen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you scared of me?"

Mimi held a broom close to her, her eyes averted elsewhere. "I have a right to be…"

"Come on Mimi…" Maureen said as she took a step forward, causing Mimi to step backwards.

"Don't come any closer…" Mimi warned as she stuck the broom out in front of her.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Or else you'll broom be to death…come on Mimi lets get real here, I could probably take you down before you had the chance to even use the broom…" Maureen then stopped walking, giving Mimi some space. "Come on Mimi please don't be scared. I know I went a little crazy…but-"

"A little?" Mimi asked. "You made me feel low, I already feel bad enough about the choices I made in my life, and then you had to go and make me feel worse. Not to mention the whole pushing me hard up against the wall incident…"

"And you don't think what you did was wrong?" Maureen asked.

They both fell silent again, Mimi breaking it this time.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am." Mimi said. "And I don't blame you for being pissed at me, because well I pretended to be you, and you ended up with a kid…but did you really have to say those things to me...and push me?"

Maureen bowed her head and watched as her fingers nervously played together. "I guess I'm sorry too. I could have handled things a little more differently."

"Yeah you could have…" Mimi said. "But I guess I could have not gone along with Joanne and done this…"

"How about we call it even?" Maureen asked.

Mimi finally put the broom down, and nodded in agreement. "Okay...I guess..."

"I guess?" Maureen asked.

"Well, you hit me." Mimi said.

"I pushed you..." Maureen corrected, and then rolled her eyes. "Would it make you feel any better if I let you slap me?"

Mimi's eyes slowly landed on Maureen, a small twinkle in them. "Really?"

Maureen stuck her chin out and turned her head to the side. "Yeah go ahead, just lay one on me."

Mimi slowly walked closer to Maureen, her body beaming with excitement. Maureen closed her eyes as Mimi approached her, her body now preparing for the pain that was sure to come. Finally Mimi was standing in front of Maureen, watching as Maureen tensed up at the nearness, but instead of slapping Maureen like the diva thought she was going to do, Mimi pulled Maureen in close, and slobbered her tongue all over Maureen's cheek.

"EW!" Maureen shouted while she pulled away, her arm wiping the slobbery mess away. "You gave me a cow kiss..."

Mimi laughed as she skipped out of the room. "Now we're even!"

Maureen wiped some more of the nasty wetness away, while she followed Mimi out into the loft, where Joanne eagerly awaited.

"So you two are good now?" Joanne asked cautiously.

Maureen nodded with a grin. "We're good!"

Joanne grinned back, and then wrapped her arms around Maureen. "Things are starting to get back to normal."

"Not entirely…" Maureen smirked as her eyes landed on Jake, who was shyly tugging on Mimi's hand.

"Mimi?" Jake asked. "Can I have a hug?"

Mimi bent down with her arms open. "Sure you can!"

Jake smiled as he jumped forward, Mimi now wrapping her arms around him, and then stood back up so she could spin him around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Still more drama to come...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Life Café was full of entertainment tonight. People were dancing, eating, and drinking, sort of celebrating the fact that Jake was a new member of the family.

"So what are you going to do now that you're not so scared anymore?" Collins asked Maureen, as he stuffed a meatless meatball into his mouth.

Maureen shrugged while she sipped her beer, her eyes focusing on Jake who was happily talking to Mimi. "I guess whatever happens…happens…" Maureen answered. "If we end up keeping him cool…and if we don't then that's cool too. I'm sure I'll be able to visit him if he doesn't end up being my kid."

Collins nodded with pride. "I'm proud of you Maureen. You've grown up a little…"

Maureen smirked at the comment, her eyes still focused on Jake. After a moment of silence, Maureen smiled wider and then called the little boy over. "Jake…come here a second."

Jake's head shot towards Maureen, and then he proceeded to run around the table, and stopped in front of the drama queen.

"Here." Maureen said while handing him a glass of wine. "Give this to Mimi, she loves it when guys buy her drinks."

Jake's eyes lit up as he took the glass and then ran back over to Mimi with it. "Mimi, I bought you a glass of wine," he shyly said.

Mimi couldn't help but grin as she took the glass from him. "Why thank you Jake." Mimi said, and then rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

Jake beamed at the exchanged, and then once Mimi pulled away, he turned around and ran towards Joanne, his blushing face now hiding on the lawyers shoulder.

"Looks like Roger has some competition." Joanne smirked while wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulders.

Angel giggled. "You better watch out Roger, I'm going to dress that boy up so good, he's going to steal Mimi away."

"Whatever." Roger smirked, while he grabbed Mimi and pulled her down on his lap. "I can take Jake out."

"Is Roger picking on kids again?" Mark laughed as he filmed his friends, his camera now landing on Jake who was sitting on Joanne's lap. "Smile for the camera Jake."

Jake shyly smiled, and then buried his face on Joanne's neck. "No…"

"Camera shy I see." Mark commented. "It's okay, I don't like being in front of the camera either…"

"I do!" Maureen chirped from behind him.

Mark turned around to catch Maureen smiling towards the camera. She then continued to entertain the filmmaker by chugging a full bottle of beer. Once the beer was gone she held the empty bottle in front of the camera, and posed. "Great tasting…for everyone!"

"Nice commercial…" Mark nodded sarcastically, and then walked away to film something else.

Maureen smirked, and then took a seat next to Joanne, wrapping and arm around the lawyer's shoulders.

"You want to try another beer?" Maureen asked Jake.

Jake shook his head, his face scrunching up in revulsion.

"Good answer." Joanne replied with a smile.

Just then the door opened up, and a man walked in with a police officer behind him. He took a glance around the restaurant, and then walked up to the bartender to see if he could help find who he was looking for. With in seconds the music was turned down, and everyone had his or her attention turned towards the cause of the silence.

"Hi." The bartender yelled. "Is there a Joanne Jefferson here?" the bartender then pointed to the guy standing next to him. "This guy is looking for her."

"I'm her." Joanne said, her eyes now landing on the guy, who was also known as Mr. Shworts.

"Uh oh…" Mimi breathed.

"Who is that?" Roger asked while Angel, Collins and Mark all leaned in to hear the answer.

"The adoption agency guy." Mimi replied, as she watched him walk closer with the police officer behind him.

The music went back on; everyone else went back to his or her normal things, except the seven boho's who were curious about why Mr. Shworts was there.

"Ms. Jefferson." Mr. Shworts smiled as he approached Joanne and Jake.

"Mr. Shworts." Joanne replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes…" Mr. Shworts began, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm here to take Jake away from you."

"What?" Joanne asked with disbelief. "You can't."

Mr. Shworts nodded. "I believe I can. See you adopted Jake illegally, by using someone else to pretend to be Ms. Johnson here." He's eyes went from Maureen and then landed on Mimi who shrank back into Roger. He then made eye contact with Joanne again and carried on. "You're a lawyer, you should have known that that is identify theft, Ms. Johnson could put your little stripper friend in jail if she wanted."

"But I choose not too." Maureen added a bit rudely and then stood up from her chair.

"Ah, ah, ah." Mr. Shworts taunted, his finger waving back and forth. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He then looked behind him and towards the police officer, who was now eyeing Maureen down. "I came prepared…I will not have you pushing me around like a rag doll like last time." He then turned back to Joanne. "He is also here incase you fail to hand over Jake."

"Well I'm not going to." Joanne said firmly. "So you can leave."

"I'm sorry but law says you have to. You adopted him illegally so you're not his guarding. Therefore you are basically kidnapping him…"

Joanne sat there for a moment to think things through. She then stood up and nodded. "Alright."

"Joanne!" Maureen shouted causing the officer to step forward. "You can't give up that easily."

Joanne ignored Maureen, and began talking again. "Is there anyway I can get him back?"

"Come down by the office on Monday, I'll see what I can do." Mr. Shworts said as he reached out to grab Jake by the arm. "But don't get your hopes up, after that little stunt you pulled I wouldn't be so sure."

"Joanne?" Jake asked as Joanne handed him over to Mr. Shworts. "Are you coming with me?"

"No sweetie…I'm not." Joanne said as she tried to hold back tears. "But don't worry I'm going to fight for you."

"I don't want to go with him." Jake cried out as Mr. Shworts began pulling him away. "Joanne? Maureen?"

"It's okay." Joanne said. "You'll be fine."

"I don't want to go." Jake said, tears now spilling from his eyes.

"He doesn't want to go!" Maureen demanded as she headed for Mr. Shworts, but the police officer stopped her. "Let go of me! Can't you see he doesn't want to go, he's crying!"

"Please step back miss." The police officer said while he held the fighting diva back by her shoulders.

"You step back." Maureen said and then pushed him, causing him to stumble. But the police officer came fighting back, and quickly pulled the diva's arms behind her back, roughly pulling her wrist into handcuffs.

Jake somehow wiggled his arm free and ran to Joanne, his arms wrapping around the lawyers waist. "Please Joanne, I want to stay with you and Maureen. I'll be good!"

"Come on Jake." Mr. Shworts said as he pulled Jake away again.

"You'll see us soon." Joanne said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Is it because I don't like beer?" Jake asked, his eyes now landing on Maureen who was struggling to get free from the handcuffs. "I'll drink beer if you want?"

"No Jake…" Maureen said finally giving up the struggle. "It's not that…"

"I'll drink a beer!" Jake shouted, his small voice now going unheard as Mr. Shworts dragged him out of the restaurant.

Maureen looked towards Joanne who was standing motionless, tears now staining her cheeks.

"Let me go." Maureen commanded the cop.

"Are you going to behave?" The cop asked.

"Yes!" Maureen said. "My girlfriend is crying, let me go!"

The cop sighed and then un-handcuffed Maureen.

"Bitch!" Maureen said while she ran towards Joanne and pulled her into a hug.

"I want him back…" Joanne whispered her body still motionless.

"I know…" Maureen replied, her hands rubbing Joanne's back.

Joanne finally wrapped her arms around Maureen's shoulders, her eyes buried on Maureen's neck. "I want him back Maureen."

Maureen pulled her close, holding her tightly against her body, trying her hardest to comfort the crying lawyer, while replying, "Me too…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Joanne it's okay." Maureen said again for about the hundredth time that night, as she searched for the keys to unlock their apartment door. The two of them left The Life Café early, Joanne was unable to control her emotions, and so Maureen took her home.

Maureen finally unlocked the door and headed in the apartment, with a sniffling Joanne following behind her. Maureen shut the door and locked it, and then turned around to see Joanne holding one of Jake's shirts in her hand. Joanne looked towards Maureen, her lips quivering as more tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Oh pookie." Maureen smirked as she quickly walked over and wrapped Joanne into a tight hug. "I never knew you could cry so much."

"I want him back…" Joanne managed to say.

"We'll get him back." Maureen assured her, while she soothingly ran her hands up and down the lawyer's back. "First thing Monday morning we will go down there, and fight for him."

Joanne's arms encircled Maureen's neck, her head resting on Maureen's shoulder. "What if they don't give him back?"

"We'll make them give him back." Maureen stated, causing a faint smile to appear on Joanne's lips.

The two just stood there wrapped up in each other, until Joanne finally managed to control her tears, but she didn't let go of Maureen, she was enjoying the comfort of her girlfriend.

"You're good at this." Joanne whispered, as her body relaxed a little more.

"Good at what?" Maureen asked.

"Comforting." Joanne replied, her nose now nuzzling Maureen's neck. "I never see this side of you…I like it."

"Don't get used to it." Maureen joked, while planting a quick kiss on Joanne's forehead before resting her own on the lawyer's.

The two stayed in that position for a while, just staring in each others eyes, until Joanne broke it.

"Lets go to bed." Joanne said, but didn't pull away.

"Okay." Maureen agreed.

After another few minutes of just standing there, they finally pulled apart and got ready for bed. Once they were settled under the covers Joanne snuggled up to Maureen; her right leg nestled in between Maureen's legs, her hand draped over Maureen's stomach, and her head resting on the diva's chest. Maureen wrapped both her arms around the lawyer, pulling her in a little closer, and then kissed the top of her head.

"Night pookie."

"Night…" Joanne mumbled, and then was fast asleep.

When Monday morning rolled along, Joanne called into work and took the day off, she was anxious to get Jake back, the only that was keeping her from him, was Maureen, who was still getting ready.

"Maureen hurry up!" Joanne shouted.

"Just relax." Maureen called out from the bedroom.

Five minutes later Maureen walked out, causing Joanne to stop her pacing and look up. "It's about damn time."

Maureen sighed and took Joanne's hand. "Pookie, just calm down, everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Joanne asked a bit harshly, so she softened her features and kissed Maureen on the cheek. "Sorry…I'm just nervous…"

"I know." Maureen quietly said. "Are you ready?"

Joanne slowly nodded, and the two headed out the door. It wasn't long before the two were seated in front of Mr. Shworts desk, discussing Jake, and who should take care of him.

"How do I know you two are good parents?" Mr. Shworts asked with a raised eyebrow. "First Joanne comes in and adopts Jake illegally, and then Maureen comes in and wants to un-adopt him, that right there shows me that I can't trust you with a kid."

"But its okay, I want him now." Maureen said. "We worked everything out, Joanne and I both agreed, we want to take care of him together."

"Please." Joanne begged.

"I don't know." Mr. Shworts said. "You two aren't even married, what if you brake up or something, then who will take care of Jake?"

"We wont." Joanne said while squeezing Maureen's hand. "Please just understand, we want Jake, we'll do anything for him."

Mr. Shworts sat back in his chair, his mind racing, while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Jake was in custody of his father correct?"

"Yes." Joanne replied. "And he left Jake with me."

"I'll tell you what." Mr. Shworts said. "If you can get in touch with Jake's father, and bring him down here, and if he says that he wants you two to take care of Jake…I'll give him to you."

Joanne's eyes lit up hope, but then she sank down in her chair. "But what if I can't find him?"

"Well I guess you're SOL." Mr. Shworts said.

"That's not fair!" Maureen shouted, causing Mr. Shworts to flinch a little.

"Okay…" Mr. Shworts began; he had to admit he was a little scared of Maureen. "Maybe if you two were to get married or something. It would show that you two are committed to each other, therefore it would show that you will commit to Jake, and him being your son."

Joanne's hand dropped from Maureen's, she knew that was out of the question, so she had to some how found Jake's father, and get him down here.

"So those are your options." Mr. Shworts said. "I mean I know Jake really wants to be with you guys, but until I can confirm that you two are serious about this, then there is nothing else I can do…"

"Can we at least see Jake before we leave?" Joanne asked.

Mr. Shworts sighed, but then stood up. "Sure, follow me."

Maureen and Joanne nodded and followed him out the door, and into the hallway. They were led to another room, where there were four other kids playing around with different toys. Jake's head shot to the door when he heard it open, his face beaming with delight as he ran over and wrapped his arms firmly around Joanne's waist.

"Do I get to go home with you today?" Jake asked with hope.

Joanne sighed as she bent down so she was eye level. "Not today…maybe tomorrow. I just have to make a few calls, and hopefully you'll be ours forever."

Jake's face fell at the news, his arms now wrapped around Joanne's neck. "I want to be yours today…"

"I know sweetie…" Joanne said while kissing the top of his head, and then pulling him into a hug. "Um Jake…I need to ask you something important, but if you don't know the answer that's okay…"

Jake pulled away his arms still draped over the lawyer's shoulders, while he waited for the question. "Did your dad tell you where he was going before he left?"

Jake slowly shook his head. "No…but I don't want to go back with him, there were to many guys at our house yelling at him all the time…" He's body then flung forward, his face buried on Joanne's shoulder. "Don't make me go back to him please Joanne…I only feel safe with you and Maureen."

"Okay…it's okay Jake." Joanne soothed. "You're not going back to your father."

"Okay Ms. Jefferson, its time to go." Mr. Shworts said. "You can see him tomorrow."

"Can't I hug Maureen?" Jake pouted.

Maureen crouched down next to the two, Jake quickly engulfing her into a hug.

"You're coming back tomorrow right?" Jake asked.

Maureen nodded with a smile. "Yup. Don't worry Jake; I'm not going to let you stay here with creepy Mr. Shworts…"

Mr. Shworts grunted at the comment, but Maureen simply ignored it and pulled him in for one last hug.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Joanne said as she finally stood up.

The three of them said one last goodbye, before Maureen and Joanne began walking away, Jake watching them from the doorway until the two vanished behind a corner.

Once out side the building, Joanne pulled Maureen in the opposite direction of their apartment.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked as she tried to keep up with her girlfriend.

"To my office." Joanne replied, her hand firmly gripping onto Maureen's.

Twenty minutes later, they both arrived at Joanne's office, startling the secretary.

"Ms. Jefferson?" Sheila asked from behind her desk. "I thought you took the day off?"

Joanne shrugged while she waked pass the younger girl dragging Maureen with her, where she quickly entered her office.

"Okay…" Joanne said out loud to herself, her hand finally letting go of Maureen's. "Where is it?"

"Pookie?" Maureen asked. "Um, I'm a little scared of your behavior, so could you please put me at ease here, and tell me what you are doing?"

Joanne opened one of her file cabinets while she searched through various folders. "I helped Jake's father fight for Jake's custody about a year ago. So I have to have a file on him somewhere, and if I can find it, it might give me a better understanding of where he is…and if I can find him, then I can get him to come down here, and we can keep Jake…"

Maureen slowly nodded her head. "Oh…"

"Help me look please?" Joanne asked without looking up from what she was doing.

"Right…" Maureen said. "What's his name?"

"John Lish." Joanne answered, as she walked out of her office. "Sheila, could you maybe try and find the where about of a guy named John Lish on your computer?"

The redhead looked up while she snapped her gum. "Sure thing Ms. Jefferson." Her eyes then focused on her computer, as she began her task.

Joanne headed back into the office, and continued to search. After about twenty minutes of searching Sheila walked in the office, and stood at the doorway. "Ms. Jefferson, did you want this guy dead or alive?"

Joanne's head shot up. "Alive."

Sheila nodded. "Oh…well I hate to be the one to tell you this…John Lish is dead. He died two nights ago."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Joanne stood in shock at the sudden news, her heart pounding in her chest, until she shook her head, and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "What?"

Sheila slowly nodded. "Yeah, there was an article about him on the computer. He was killed in a drug bust or something. I still have it up on the computer if you want to see it for yourself."

Joanne didn't say anything as she ran pass Maureen and Sheila, her eyes reading over the article on the computer.

Maureen slowly walked out of the office, watching as Joanne put her head in her hands. "Was it him?"

Joanne nodded.

Maureen walked behind Joanne, her arms encircling her waist. "Its okay pookie…we can-"

"It's not okay Maureen!" Joanne said with clenched teeth. "He was my only hope at getting Jake back! Now what are we going to do!"

Maureen eyed Sheila as Joanne stormed back into her office. Sighing the diva entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Joanne paced around the room, chewing her nails off as she did so. "You know if it wasn't for you, we would still have Jake right now."

Maureen's face fell at the sudden rude comment. "Excuse me."

Joanne nodded with out making eye contact with Maureen. "Yeah if you didn't go crazy, and scare the guy half to death, then maybe we could have gotten away with an illegal adoption!"

"You're not going to blame this on me!" Maureen shouted. "We could argue about this all over again Joanne, but you know what you did was wrong. So don't get pissed off at me! This is not my fault, you're fucking lucky I even stayed with you after what you had done!"

Joanne stopped dead in her tracks, the room filling up with silence. Slowly Joanne took in a deep breath, her hands resting on the top of her desk.

"Sorry…" The lawyer finally whispered her eyes glued to the ground.

Maureen walked over to her girlfriend, her hand slipping under the lawyers chin so she could force Joanne to make eye contact.

"Listen." Maureen began. "Well figure this out, we're in this together, so together we will find a way to get Jake back."

Joanne stared in Maureen's eyes, the comfort of those green eyes sending reassurance throughout her entire body. After calming down from her rage, Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen, giving the diva a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much." Joanne whispered.

Maureen just held her close, swaying their bodies together in a soothing manner.

Later that day when they arrived home, Joanne laid down on the couch, claming she had a headache, so Maureen let her be, and went to take a shower, her mind pondering the entire time.

After she got ready, and changed, she walked over to the couch and gave Joanne a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to go out for a couple hours okay pookie?"

"Are you going to be late?" Joanne groggily asked.

"No, I'll pick up dinner on the way home." Maureen said, while her fingers gently traced down the side of Joanne's face.

"Okay." Joanne nodded, and then closed her eyes. Maureen sat there for a few moments, enjoying the peaceful look on her girlfriends face, causing a smile to hit her lips. After a few more seconds she stood up, and headed out the door.

Not to long after Maureen was at the loft, her hands nervously playing together. Slowly she knocked, hoping Mark would be home. Fortunately for her the filmmaker was home, greeting her with a friendly hug, and welcoming her into the dungy loft.

"Hey Maureen, what brings you here?" Mark smiled while he walked into the kitchen to grab them both something to drink.

Maureen followed him, her fingers still playing together. "You got your job back at Buzzline right?"

Mark slowly turned around, two cups in his hands, and a look of confusion on his face. "Yeah why?"

Maureen looked up towards the ceiling, her teeth biting her bottom lip. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she said in a whisper.

"Maureen…what is it?" Mark asked as he handed Maureen a cup to coffee, the only beverage they had at the moment.

Maureen sighed, and instead of cutting around the bush, she bluntly asked what she needed. "Can I borrow some money?"

Mark was a little bit shocked by the question; I mean she was dating a lawyer, so his response was sort of reflex when he asked, "Why…I mean yes of course you can borrow some money. Do you and Joanne need some extra to get Jake back?"

Maureen shook her head while she cradled the hot coffee in her hands. "No, Joanne doesn't even know I'm asking you this. I have a plan, that will get Jake back, but I need to do it on my own, and it would be a little weird if I asked Joanne to borrow money, for what I'm going to do…"

"Maureen…it's not illegal is it?" Mark asked with total seriousness.

"No!" Maureen quickly answered. "I mean they didn't pass the law in some states, but I'm pretty sure it's legal in Canada…"

"Maureen…are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Maureen shrugged with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "That depends, what do you think I'm doing?"

Mark walked over, pulling Maureen into a hug. "I'm proud of you Maureen; you've grown up a lot."

Maureen held the hug longer. "Thanks, you're the best ex-boyfriend I ever had."

Mark playfully rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment I guess. So how much do you need?"

"I don't know, enough to show her that I love her, and that I care." Maureen replied.

Mark simply nodded as he pulled out his check book, writing down what he thought the perfect amount would be. After he was done he handed it over to Maureen, who gave him another hug.

"Thanks Mark, I'll pay you back as soon as I can!" Maureen said, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay I have to get going, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mark called out, and watched with a grin on his face as Maureen skipped out of the loft. "She has definitely changed for the better."

Later that night, after Maureen and Joanne ate supper; Joanne took a shower and headed to bed, while Maureen stayed up a little longer to watch TV. Her eyes were glued to the TV, but her mind wasn't there, her heart pounding with excitement, nerves, and doubt.

"Okay…" Maureen said while taking in a deep breath. "I can do this…I love Joanne, and she loves me. She loves me so much; she adopted a kid under my name."

Maureen jumped up from the couch, her body pacing back and forth in front of the TV. "I can do this; Joanne is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life…the one person I'll be with forever…" Maureen whimpered as she sank to the couch. "I can't do this!"

Maureen sprang up again. "Yes you can! You've been together for three years, that's a Maureen Johnson record!" Maureen's face then fell again. "But one person for the rest of my life…the same sex partner until the day I die. But I'll have someone to comfort me when I'm feeling down…and there is nobody better then Joanne…"

After talking to herself for the next five minutes, Maureen took in a deep breath, and slowly released it, her mind now made up as she headed for the master bedroom, where her future wife was sleeping.

Slowly she walked over to Joanne's side of the bed, taking a seat on the edge.

"Now or never." Maureen breathed while pulling out a small box from her pocket. With one last breath Maureen reached down, her fingers sliding under Joanne's shirt as they walked up the lawyer's spine. "Joanne…"

Joanne mumbled a little but remained asleep. Maureen dragged her finger back down the lawyers back, this time leaning in closer to her ear. "Joanne, wake up, I have something important to ask you."

"Can't it wait?" Joanne asked her eyes still closed.

"No." Maureen said. "Now wake up before I change my mind!"

Joanne sighed, but did as she was told and sat up, her back resting against the head bored. "What is so important?" she asked a little irritated.

Maureen prepared a big speech, but she was so nervous the speech was lost somewhere in her mind, so instead she held out the ring, and bluntly asked, "Joanne, will you marry me?"

Joanne's mouth dropped open, her body now consumed in shock, the only words she was able to form were, "Am I dreaming?"

"No…" Maureen smirked. "I'm really asking you this. Be my wife Joanne, we can raise Jake together, and maybe adopt a few more kids?" Maureen then rethought what she just said. "Actually, how about we just stick with Jake, I don't think I'm ready for any more kids, but who knows I could change my mind lat-"

"YES!" Joanne answered once her shock wore off, her answer cutting Maureen's rant off. Her hand then reached out, gripping Maureen's shirt, and pulling her forward into a heated kiss. "I freaking love you."

Maureen smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "I fucking love you!"

After kissing for another long while, they pulled away so Maureen could place the ring on Joanne's finger.

"Oh Maureen…" Joanne gasped while she held her hand in the air to admire it. "It's beautiful, how did you…you know what that doesn't matter." She said as she pulled Maureen on the bed with her. "I think I'm the happiest person alive right now…"

"Even without Jake?" Maureen playfully asked.

"Well…I guess I could be a little happier." Joanne smirked, giving Maureen a peck on the lips.

"Want to make me a little happier?" Maureen asked with an arched eyebrow.

Joanne grinned as she rolled over, trapping Maureen between her and the mattress. "I would be honored to satisfy my fiancée."

"I like the sound of that…" Maureen smirked, before pulling Joanne down into a heated kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sigh I don't like this chapter that much...Maureen and Joanne seem so OOC...but other then that, it is a happy chapter! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

After sharing the good news with the rest of the bohemians, Maureen and Joanne headed down to the adoption agency in hopes of getting Jake back.

The two walked into the office, Joanne quickly slamming her left hand down on his desk.

Mrs. Shworts looked at the hand, his eyebrows turning in confusion. His eyes then went from Maureen, and then back to Joanne. "Can I help you?"

"We're engaged." Joanne said, and then held up her hand to show him the ring.

"Now give us Jake." Maureen added.

Mr. Shworts smiled as he took in the beautiful white gold ring. "That's sweet. But just because you're engaged doesn't mean I'm going to hand Jake over to you. What if this is a fake engagement. I mean you did lie and pretend someone else was Maureen…"

"It's not fake!" Maureen said. "I want to start a family with Joanne, and we want our first child to be Jake."

"I don't know…" Mr. Shworts said.

"Come on please!" Joanne begged, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Mr. Shworts thought about it for a second, his mind finally made up as he came to a decision. "No, not until after you two are married."

Joanne threw her hands in the air. "We're never going to get him."

Maureen watched the tears start to pour down the lawyer's face, Joanne now exiting the office. Maureen stayed behind, her eyes watching as the upset lawyer disappeared outside. Once the doorway was clear, Maureen turned her attention towards Mr. Shworts.

"You're not going to hit me or anything, are you?" Mr. Shworts asked.

"No." Maureen quietly answered. "I'm going to ask you again. Can we please have Jake?"

Mr. Shworts didn't answer as he watched Maureen walk forward and take a seat in front of his desk, sensing that she had more to say.

"Look, I know I made a bad impression, and I told you I wanted to un-adopt him. But after a lot of thinking, and after spending time with him, and seeing how much Joanne loves him, it changed my mind. Thinking of life without Jake it just seems…wrong. And come on you seen how Jake is with Joanne…he loves her."

Mr. Shworts stared at Maureen, his face softening. "He loves you too…"

Maureen smirked a little. "He's comfortable with us. You seen how shy he was at first, he broke free from that with the help of Joanne and I, and I want to help him break free from more things, and watch him grow into a man, I want to be there for him when he needs me, and just basically care for him. Joanne wants that even more then me, and it would break her heart if you kept her from that, and nothing pains me more then when I see Joanne hurt, both emotionally, and physically." Maureen then snickered. "Wow that was really cheesy for me…"

Mr. Shworts couldn't help but grin, a sigh now escaping his lips.

"Well…" Maureen asked with hope.

Joanne stood out in the hallway using the back of her hand to wipe the falling tears, her mind racing with anger, until a voice broke her thoughts.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out softly.

Joanne slowly turned around, her puffy eyes meeting Maureen's. "How much damage did you do to him? Do I need to be your lawyer?"

Maureen giggled while she walked closer, her thumbs wiping some extra tears away, before she simply replied, "We got him."

A look of shock spread over Joanne's face, her body going numb. "What?"

Maureen nodded. "We got him. Mr. Shworts is giving him to us today…"

"Maureen? How…what did you say to him?" Joanne asked a small smile on her lips.

Maureen shrugged. "Does it matter, we get to start our family now…"

"Oh Maureen…" Joanne gasped while she engulfed Maureen into a hug. "I love you! I love you so much!"

Maureen grinned wider while Joanne placed small kisses all over her face. "Okay, okay…come on we have to go sign some things, and then we can take him home."

After a lot of paper work, Joanne and Maureen were led down the hall, and to the same play room they had Jake. Joanne hurriedly opened the door, and ran into the room.

"Jake?"

"Joanne?" Jake replied with excitement, his body now leaping into the lawyers arms. "Am I coming home with you today?"

"Yes!" Joanne said while her arms encircled him.

"You did the right thing." Maureen told Mr. Shworts, before she joined Joanne and Jake in a three person hug.

"Can we leave now?" Jake asked with hope.

"We sure can." Maureen answered.

Jake bounced with glee, as he ran and grabbed his stuff, he then ran back and took hold of Joanne and Maureen's hands, and pulled them towards the exit.

"Someone's in a hurry." Maureen giggled.

Mr. Shworts smiled, he's mind satisfied that he made the right choice in letting the couple adopt Jake, his approval only rising as he watched the three walk out of the building as a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One - Two more chapters left...I'm not sure yet...so don't be surprised if the next chapter is the last...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Joanne stood up front in a wedding dress under an alter, the sun shining brightly, the wind blowing perfectly, and her friends and family all there to watch her special day that she was sharing with Maureen. It couldn't be any more perfect, both sides of the family came. Johnson's on one side of the path supporting Maureen, and Jefferson's on the other side supporting Joanne. Then of course the bohemians, all of them standing in the wedding, besides Mark who volunteered to video tape the entire thing.

Joanne didn't think it could get any better then this, until the music started, and everyone stood up. Joanne's eyes quickly filled with tears as she saw Maureen slowly walk down the path, her arm clinging onto her fathers. Maureen always looked beautiful but today, she was more then beautiful, she was gorgeous, a gorgeous bride, Joanne's bride, and Joanne felt like the happiest person in the world at that very moment.

Finally Maureen made it up front, her father proudly giving her away. The vows were said, and Jake did his part in the wedding, giving away the rings.

Finally the last final words were spoken, "You may kiss the bride."

Maureen smiled her big smile, and than leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Joanne's lips, the two of them now sealing their love for one another.

"I love you." Maureen whispered.

"I love you too." Joanne replied, the two of them unable to take their eyes off of each other.

The next week went by to fast for Maureen and Joanne, their honeymoon coming to end, meaning they had to get back to reality.

"We're home." Joanne called out as she opened their apartment door, lugging in all their suitcases and stuff.

Jake came running out of the living room tackling Joanne in a hug, with Mimi quickly behind him.

"How was Jamaica?" Mimi asked, greeting Maureen with a hug.

"Fun…and short." Maureen pouted.

"Relax, we'll go back." Joanne said once she was free from Jake, her arms now encircling Mimi. "How was Jake all week?"

"Good." Mimi said. "Angel and I had fun dressing him up."

"Hey kiddo." Maureen smirked, while she ruffled Jake's hair, and entered the apartment. "Did you have fun with your girlfriend?"

Jake shyly giggled and followed Maureen into the living room. "She's not my girlfriend."

Maureen smirked, while plopping on the couch, her eyes now landing on Jake. "So why didn't I get a hug? It's not fair to play favorites you know."

"I'm sorry…" Jake replied, a smile hitting his lips. "I'm sorry Joanne is better then you."

"Oh…" Maureen smirked. "You think so eh?"

Jake nodded, and before he could respond to anything, Maureen held him down, and began tickling him.

"Maureen stop!" Jake pleaded with laughter.

"Tell me I'm your favorite." Maureen said.

"You're my favorite, you're my favorite!" Jake shouted.

Maureen stopped, and stood up, a satisfied smile on her face. "That's better."

After repositioning herself on the couch, Jake quickly climbed on next to her, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"I missed you guys." Jake blurted.

Maureen smirked and wrapped and arm around him. "We missed you too."

After talking about the week, Mimi and Joanne entered the living room, Joanne catching the adoring sight of the two people she carried for most in the world. "So cute…"

Mimi nodded. "I agree."

"I couldn't be happier." Joanne whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this was so short! I have one more chapter left!**

**And good news! I'm going to be an Aunt! yay me! The coolest Aunt ever by the way!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Joanne came home from work around five thirty. Quickly she slipped her coat off, and slid off her shoes, and then proceeded to head into the apartment.

"Honeybear I'm home." Joanne called out.

"Pookie!" Maureen cheered as she ran out of the kitchen and around the corner. "I'm a house wife! I made dinner for you and our son!"

Joanne smirked, while she wrapped her arms around her wife. "You did? What did you make?"

Maureen's face fell a little. "Kraft Dinner. I know it's not the best but at least it's something."

"Very thoughtful." Joanne said before placing a kiss on Maureen's lips. When she pulled away a funky smell hit her nose. "What's that smell?"

Maureen looked around, taking in a few sniffs in the process. "I don't know…"

Joanne let go of Maureen and headed in the kitchen, the smell leading her to a burning pot on the stove. "Oh shit!" Joanne stated, before she quickly ran over to the stove with a pair of oven mitts. She then grabbed the hot pot, and tossed it in the sink.

Maureen saw the entire thing play out in front of her. "Did I burn dinner?"

Joanne made sure the pot stopped smoking before she turned around to face her love, and gently replied. "You did."

Maureen's lips pouted together, and began to quiver, while tears rested in the back of her eyes. "I'm a terrible wife, and mother!"

Joanne quickly pulled Maureen into a hug. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." Maureen frantically answered. "I can't even cook Kraft Dinner! What kind of a mother, and wife, can't cook Kraft Dinner?"

"It's okay…" Joanne soothed. "We can order out, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is…" Maureen whined one last time before she rested her head on Joanne's shoulder and let the lawyer sway their bodies together.

"Are you two fighting?" Jake quietly asked from the doorway.

Joanne lifted her head, her eyes landing on Jake. "No sweetie."

Jake smirked. "Good. So is dinner ready yet I'm starving!"

Maureen sniffled, and nuzzled Joanne's neck. "No, we're all going to starve to death!"

Jake shot Joanne a look of worry.

"No where not…" Joanne said. "We're going to order out."

"I'll do it…" Maureen said while she pulled away from Joanne. "I ruined dinner; it's only fair that I fix it. You guys want tacos tonight? I'm feeling a little Mexican."

"Sure babe." Joanne replied.

"Yeah." Jake added. "I love tacos."

"Good." Maureen chirped her mood suddenly changing from distressed, to chipper. She then grabbed the cordless phone and skipped out of the room.

Once Maureen was gone, Jake nervously looked toward Joanne.

"Um Joanne…" Jake began. "What do I call you?"

Joanne knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well now that I'm yours…and Maureen's." Jake said. "Do I call you mom? Or do I keep calling you Joanne?"

Joanne pondered the question, she never really thought about it before. "I don't know…whatever you want I guess. It doesn't matter to me, I just adopted you, so I know things will take time…"

"Okay…" Jake replied and then turned to leave the kitchen.

Later that night after Joanne cleaned up, and Jake was in bed, the lawyer settled into her own bed and turned on the news, while Maureen was in the leaving room rehearsing some lines for a new play she was in.

"_One of the roughest storms of the seasons…"_ the newscaster said. _"It's going to hit some area's earlier then others, and last about two hours." _

Right after the weather man explained the storm, a loud clash of thunder could be heard, followed by the sound of the pouring ran.

"Joanne!" Came a small voice.

"In here." Joanne called out.

Jake quickly flew into the bedroom, and quickly jumped on the bed. Maureen followed behind with a worried expression.

"Is there a reason why you almost knocked me over out there?" Maureen asked Jake.

Jake nodded and flinched as a bolt of lightening filled the room. "I'm scared of thunderstorms." He shyly answered.

"A little warning would be nice for next time…" Maureen mumbled while she left the doorway, and headed back out into the living room.

"It's okay…" Joanne smirked. "You can sleep in here tonight."

Jake smiled, and curled next to Joanne, his eyes starting to close, until another loud bang of thunder went off, causing Jake to jump awake.

Joanne giggled at the reaction. "It's okay Jake…"

Jake rested his head on Joanne's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "Where's Maureen…she's isn't afraid of anything…"

Right after the words left his mouth, a spark of lightening entered the room, causing the power to go out.

"Joanne!" Maureen cried out. "I'm alone in the dark, and I'm scared!"

Joanne couldn't help but giggle, but she couldn't exactly get up and save Maureen, since a certain little eight year old was attached to her. "Follow my voice honeybear."

"Okay…" Maureen quietly whimpered.

It wasn't long before Maureen made it into the bedroom, where she quickly climbed into bed.

"Stupid storm." Maureen said, before she kissed Joanne on the cheek, and then cuddled up beside her.

More thunder could be heard from outside, causing Jake to roll over Joanne, and wiggle in between his two parents.

"What the…" Maureen began but then remembered Jake was there too. "Aren't you a little old to be afraid of storms?" Maureen teased.

Jake settled himself against the two; his body positioned half on Joanne, before he replied. "Aren't you a little old to be burning Kraft Dinner?"

Maureen and Joanne both giggled at the comment.

"Good one." Maureen smirked. "You're learning from me quite well."

"Just what we need…" Joanne playfully said.

Before Jake could respond to any of this, more thunder roared through the sky, causing Jake to whimper, and to hide his face on Joanne's chest.

Maureen smiled, and moved closer, draping his arm across Jake and over Joanne's stomach.

Jake relaxed a little more, the fact that he was snuggled in between both women put him at ease.

"Night." Maureen said before resting her head on Joanne's shoulder, where she quickly fell asleep.

"Good night." Joanne replied.

Jake then sighed with contentment, before saying, "Good night mom and mommy."

Joanne's heart fluttered at the words, it hadn't really hit her before, but once Jake uttered the domestic name, she couldn't help but let tears of happiness sting her eyes. It was different, but it felt right, and all Joanne could do now was pull her family closer, and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How lucky is Jake...pretty sure i'm jealous...he gets to snuggle in between MoJo!**

**Anyways...that was the last chapter.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing! Thank YOU so much! I loved writing this story, and I really enjoyed everyone's reviews. Thanks again for R&Ring!** **Love you all! **


End file.
